The Salvatore Sister
by S. A. Arkenburgh
Summary: She was born with down-syndrome and dropped off to be imposed upon another family, but when she was turned into a vampire and became normal, AND finds that Damon is her twin brother, what will happen when she realizes that she can meet them in person?
1. The Beginning

My name is Damara. I was born in Mystic Falls, Virginia in the year of 1840.

I was adopted because I was born with down-syndrome. I still have the straight line going across my hand to prove it. Well, I wasn't really adopted, because I was left on the steps of the Mystic Falls Infirmary. I wasn't wanted. Babies with down-syndrome were too much to handle and most of them ended up dying anyhow. No, I don't have the disease anymore. Why would I if I'm a vampire?

Yes, I'm a vampire. Is that surprising? Well, I'm not sure who my creator was. I was weak, and the only thing I had in my favor was biting. I guess when I was meant to be an easy meal, and I bit the vamp who made me, not only did he end up killing me, but I came back into a "new life". I could talk, and I wasn't exceptionally short anymore, and I was more alert. Somehow, though, it came as a surprise to me when my family became afraid and started telling me that I was the "demon daughter of Satan", or for better accuracy, "hija demonia de Satanás". Needless to say, that's how I was named Damara. Originally, I was called Lucia Elise. My last name was Tristias, but I feel that I no longer have that name, because when I was called the daughter of Satan, I seemed to subconsciously revolt, but when I did that, I revolted much more than I wanted to-like my feelings were heightened-and ended up killing both of my parents and feeding on them. I am not proud of it, and since then I only feed from blood bags.

I was eighteen when I transformed. I've been that way for so long that I stopped counting after one hundred and sixty years.

Just the past few, though, I've realized that my pale skin never truly matched that of my Latino parents, but as a human, I was too out of it to tell. They loved me through it all, and thus I didn't much care how different they looked than me or how fluently they spoke in Spanish and how I didn't understand a word of it.

I found out that I was born in Mystic Falls because I've been searching all over the United States for my past. I was reading in the local history reference in the library when I came across an article of the founding families…

The Founding Families of Mystic Falls

Guiseppe Salvatore & Family:

Mr. Salvatore was one of the founding families in this town. He had lived in this town with his wife and two sons, Damon and Stefan. It is said that there was a third child, a girl, of who they'd lost to tuberculosis at a very young age. Her name was unknown. She was also said to be the twin sister of the oldest Salvatore son, Damon, who was a soldier in the civil war.

In 1864, there was some sort of unknown corruption in the town that involved the help of Guisseppe Salvatore, Jonathan Gilbert, The Fells, and the Lockwood families. Sadly, during the corruption-which is also the time one, Katherine Pierce, was staying with the Salvatores-the Salvatore sons, Damon and Stefan were mistakenly killed in swaps of gunfire. Later that night, Guiseppe Salvatore was unexpectedly killed by what the doctor reports said to be some sort of animal.

There was a picture of the Salvatore boys listed below. The caption had said Damon was on the left, and Stefan was on the right. Stefan had brown hair and green eyes that were exquisite. They sparkled with happiness. His brown suspenders matched his pants and went over his white shirt as he rested his elbow on the shoulder of his brother, Damon.

Now Damon, well, he had the same shade of blue in his eyes as I had, and my black hair matched his. He was wearing his blue Confederate uniform with the hit slouched to the side as if he was in a relaxed mood, and he was wearing a smile that I would describe to be mix between a smirk and a crooked grin. He was obviously older. The year of the picture was dated as 1864 and it had also labeled the ages of Damon, who was twenty-four, and Stefan, who was seventeen.

I looked like a female Damon. I thought it was too bad that I'd never meet him.


	2. Surprise Family Meeting

I was reading through many of the reference books until it was time for the library to close. Since I wasn't allowed to check out the reference section books (and I was only able to research for an hour due to the sun), I compelled the librarian to let me take it.

And, before I exited the library, I controlled the fog to cover up my view so the cameras wouldn't be able to notice me once they saw that one of their most important reference books were missing.

I was walking on the sidewalk to the park when I realized that I was being followed. Just as I was about to turn around to face my attacker and show them that it was a little dangerous to be out after dark (I was just in one of those moods), I was shot. Let it be known that I don't usually scream when staked in the gut (it's happened two other times), but I've never been stabbed with a double stake in the lower back.

Then, when I went to my knees, and then to the pavement, pretending to play dead. I didn't have the strength to fight this attacker when I was literally stabbed in the back. The stake took all of my energy, so I was going to play like I was a human.

I screamed in agony, only somewhat acting. I mean, this thing _hurt_!

"Get up!" a man yelled.

"I can't!" I lied. The stake may have caused me agonizing pain, but it didn't mean I was weak enough to helplessly remain on the ground.

"Come on vamp chick," another man said in a tone that seemed sarcastic and careless. "We aren't stupid. If you would've smelled like a human we would've left you alone, but you don't. Vampires are easy to sniff out."

"Damn it," I mumbled. "Congratulations Fido and Rover. Those are quite some noses you have." I began to rise, only to be hit with another stake to the lower back.

"What the _hell_?" I yelled. "I'm complying with orders. Why did you do that?" It caused me to hit the concrete again. I managed to hang onto the book, but another wave of pain ripped up through me.

"Amusement," the man with the careless tone said again.

This time my anger got the best of me and instead of making me weak, it gave me the strength to get up, all the while I was shouting many profane words in both English and Spanish.

Once I spun around to see my attackers, my eyes bulged and I froze.

"Would you look at that, Brother?" the owner of the careless voice said. "We have a little chiquita descarada that we've managed to intimidate." Did he seriously just call me a "sassy petite girl" in my own language?

Seriously!

However, that thought left as quickly as it came as I started flipping though the pages in the book that I've seemed to fight tooth and nail to finish reading.

"Get the book, Damon," the other boy with the brown hair and sparkling green eyes said.

In a flash, I was staring directly into the icy blue eyes of who I believed to be Damon Salvatore. He continued to stare at me as he reached his arm around to pull out the stakes from my back while snatching the book from me.

The rip from my back took the breath out of me and I fell to the ground again. This time, it was only to my knees.

"Looky here, Stefan," Damon said. "She marked the page about our family history. Looks like somebody's been researching us."

"I've never heard of you having a twin sister that we lost to T.B., though," Stefan replied.

"That's because, little brother, this book isn't accurate at all," Damon said. "You killed our father, not some animal. Also, we weren't killed in an accidental swap of gunfire. Mr. Guiseppe Salvatore, as it says in the book, was the little hellion that killed us. There wasn't any corruption-there were vampires. We're much worse. Also, this picture wasn't my official Confederate suit. It was a costume I wore while mine was being stitched back up."

Stefan rushed over to me in a flash and grabbed me up by the throat.

"What were you looking us up for?" he asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

"You're alive," I said. I would've cried if he wasn't cutting off the airway that I didn't need to use.

"That's not an answer," he pointed out, clenching the fist around my throat just a bit tighter.

"The sister," I managed to choke out. I may not need to breathe, but to answer his question, I needed my "voice tubes" that were in my throat.

"The book is wrong," Damon said, appearing in front of me next to Stefan in a flash. "There is no sister."

"It's me," I choked out again. I could've easily broken Stefan's wrist, I was six years older in my vamp years than Damon, if my calculations were correct. I didn't because Damon had wooden stakes on his side.

"No it's not," Damon laughed in a sadistic way. "Even if we did have a sister, she'd be dead by now."

"The book also said that you were killed in an accidental swap of gunfire," I replied. "Like you said, the book is wrong."

Stefan growled, and then proceeded to throw me across the road. I was kind of wondering if any cars went down this street, because I haven't seen one yet.

"Get out of town," he yelled, "or we'll find you and put the stake in your heart instead of stabbing you in the back."

Just as I was about to take a run for it, another person seemed to come into the picture within the blink of a human eye and she grabbed me. At least, I hoped it was a she, because the fingernails were too long to be a normal man's.

"Lucia Elise!" she squealed as she lifted me from the sidewalk and dusted me off. "Is it really you?"

"I go by the name Damara now that I'm the demon daughter of Satan," I replied before I looked at the woman.

"Well, it's nice seeing you again. I see you've met your twin brother, Damon, and your younger brother, Stefan," she said. That statement made me look up. When I did, my eyes bulged like they did when I saw Damon and Stefan.

"Katherine," they both yelled in unison from across the street.

"Hi boys," she said, snubbing them in a way. She looked back at me. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

"Katherina Perez," I said with my heavy accent coming out as I spoke her name in Spanish. I was surprised my lips even moved. I was frozen.

"Hi there," she said as she laughed and smiled in a sly way.


	3. Lucky Win

I ran-I ran as fast as I could. This woman was crazy. I didn't remember her much, but I remember that she came to me while I was mentally incompetent and spoke to me about another life I had in the United States.

She had told me her name was Katherina Perez. She had also said that I had a twin brother and a younger one. She was the one that had told me I was born in Mystic Falls and was left on the step of one of the smallest infirmaries in Virginia. Apparently the Salvatore family was so special to her that she stalked their every move, including mine.

She had told me that she was much older than she appeared and that she was here to watch out for me. She would sneak into my room in the middle of the night and I don't remember much of it, but there was one particular thing I do remember about her. She always bit me and was gone before my parents could find the reason for my agonizing screams. The pain was always excruciating, but my underdeveloped mind could never form the words to tell them why I was screaming. Instead, I cried, screamed, and moaned, and all my parents did was kiss my forehead and blame the obnoxious sounds on nightmares or fright. How I wished I could tell them everything and apologize for what I did. I'd give my own life to give them back their lives that I so selfishly took for my own ravenous appetite.

Anyhow, that's why I ran as fast as I could, but I would let it be known that I wasn't leaving town over a little intimidation. I was born Elise Clarissa Salvatore according to Katherina, then adopted by some passerby couple with heavy Spanish accents and instead of Clarissa as a middle name, it was now Elise with a new first name of Lucia. I had been through a lot given the fact that everything I did was twice as stressful with down-syndrome, and I wasn't backing down from two younger brothers both in vamp and human age. I was stronger than both of them. Katherina, or nowadays Katherine, was a force to be reckoned with and definitely a different story, but the Salvatore brothers were easy to handle if I tried. All I had to do was stay light on my feet and think with lightning speed.

That's what led me to a rustic old hotel room that is what I thought to be what Mystic Falls was to look like in the older days. I compelled my way through paperwork and paying for a room and got the suite at the very end of the last hallway on the second story. There was one motel called "Fell's Church Motel" near an old partially disintegrated building that one would assume to be a the building in said title that I could've went to, but the title "Mystic Falls Historical Stay Hotel" just seems more superior, although the only difference between the two is a second story. I was treading my way down the hall, feet dragging, and athletic bag of what new clothes I could compel people to give me, and stopped as I looked at the theme. It was then that I realized that it was the hall of the founding families here in this building. There was a plaque at the beginning of the "tourist hall" that read to say that all pictures here are copyrighted documents that were printed with permission from the Mystic Falls Historical Society located at a branch of the Lockwood Mansion, wherever that was. I was guessing it was mentioned in the book somewhere at a part I haven't gotten to read yet.

I took my time walking down the hall to glance at the pictures that looked so old that they seemed impossible to be copies, but hey, who was I to judge on the finances of this town? Captions at the bottom helped me much in figuring out who was who in the photos. The first one was of an apothecary with a mother and child standing in front of it with old dresses on. It didn't seem out of the ordinary. The next was of the founding families. I recognized the Lockwood family, Jonathan Gilbert, the Fells, and even Guiseppe Salvatore.

The third picture made me freeze. It was of Damon in gray slacks with matching suspenders and a white shirt with a huge grass stain on the front. Stefan was the same way, but his slacks were brown and his hair was mussed and pink stained his face in a deep blush from exercise. Damon held an old football that supported the fact it was old by showing in the caption that it was still called a "pigskin". The caption was labeled as "The Salvatore Brothers smile for the camera after throwing the pigskin around at their 20+ acre estate." It shocked me that the two looked so close and caring, but so cold and distant now. I guess that's what vampirism does to people, though.

I continued down the hall and stopped to look at the last picture. It was of Damon and Stefan in tuxedos with a girl with chocolate-colored haired that swept down her shoulders in small ringlets in between the two. The hat on her head was placed neatly on the top, and her arms were around both of the boys' shoulders.

It was Katherine!

"She sure must get around a lot," I mumbled to myself at sight of the picture.

"I do, actually," somebody said as I spun around and crouched into a defensive stance. Again, it was Katherine. This chick annoyed me, and I'd never forget my fear of her as a helpless human, but I had a new brain, a new body, and new skills that I was still trying to comprehend. What she didn't know is that my mind was conniving. Maybe even more than hers, but if not, I could still give her a run for her money.

"Katherina," hissed her name with sheer metaphorical venom. Of course, last time I did this, I ran like a scared little mouse to this building.

"Please," she said in a sarcastic kind tone, "call me Katherine. I see you've managed to get out of that stupid body of yours and into one that actually works."

"There was nothing wrong with me before," I responded. "I still think like I used to."

"Then you must still be stupid," she replied. "I guess you'll be of no use to me. That's a shame. I'm going to hate killing a Salvatore family member, but we can't have anymore vampires than we already have here in this little town. We're already drawing too much attention, and if you're correct about your mind, then you're just a liability. I'm so sorry." Her eyes turned red and her fangs came out. I realized then that it was my time to run, but I couldn't.

A part of me just kept telling me to fight. My hatred for her seeped into every aspect of my body and I stood there, crouched and ready to spring. I could feel my fangs grow and protrude from my mouth and I assumed that my eyes were red at that moment, too.

"Look at you," Katherine cooed as if I was still considered "special". "You're trying to be all big and bad to impress me? How sweet." She ran over to me in the blink of an eye and grabbed me up by my throat. "But I have news for you, _Luci; I'm older and stronger and I refuse to feel threatened from idiotic children like yourself. You ran from me the first time, and you were smart to do that, but you refusing to run now makes me want to crush you like the little bug you are. If Stefan of all people could beat you up, then you're definitely in for it from me." _

_She tightened her grip on my throat and opened her mouth as if she was lunging for my throat, and in that moment I acted. My hand came up to her throat, but I wasn't fast enough. She bit my palm, but I couldn't let that slow me. Instead, I brought my other hand up to where her head was, still near my palm, and slammed her right face into the wall where her picture was with my brothers._

_She let go of my throat when she flew into the wall and I used that short amount of time to think of what I was going to do next. She recoiled for a second from the blow, but came at me again, and I ducked, getting out of her way. I then pulled her by her ankle, breaking it, and flung her down the hallway._

_I will admit that I was feeling smitten at the fact that I got some amount of revenge on her for biting me, but I shouldn't have done that. It gave her time to come at me, which is exactly what she did._

_If I knew one thing, it was that Katherine always took an opening no matter how small._

_She flew back to me and kneed me in the gut so hard that it cracked skin and began bleeding. Her nails raked at my face, leaving trails of blood where her perfect manicure marred my flesh._

_I was seeing red. The rage flowed inside of me and I could almost see my veins pumping whatever blood I had left in my system in in my eyes._

_I proceeded to grab her by her hair and ran her through one of the second story windows, only instead of staying inside like any normal person would, I went with her, jumping onto the ground like it was only a foot off of the Earth instead of two stories._

_Katherine rose from the ground and went into an attack stance, and I mimicked her only on opposite sides. She went to the right and I feigned to the left. She screamed in aggravation when she went for me and realized that she had missed, but right after feigning, I went for her again and grabbed her by the throat, all while running her into the wall. She tried kneeing me again, but I grasped her kneecap and squeezed my hand around it, crushing it almost instantly. She screamed, but they were quickly cut off with a gurgle when I tightened my other hand around her neck, breaking it, too._

_Then, for the first time, I noticed something. She had a blue necklace on, similar to the ones I've read about in Italy. They're called lapis lazuli and are said to help vampires walk in daylight without burning._

_Before I let her go, I grabbed Katherine's necklace and placed it around my neck. Once I released my grip on her, she slumped to the ground while moaning in pain. I took a moment to look at her. I knew the injuries I had caused would take at least five minutes to heal, so I managed to review what had just happened. Suddenly, I knew that I had only won this round with luck. I had the element of surprise on my size tonight, but it wouldn't be that way again. I'd have to work hard to defeat Katherine. She was stronger and older._

_After pondering that, I ran again. Only to be blocked by Stefan, arms crossed, and posture straight. I looked into his eyes and he smiled._

"_What do you think, Damon?" he asked his brother who was nowhere in sight. Where was he?_

_My question was answered when my athletic bag dropped onto the concrete beside me. I then looked up to see Damon standing at the broken window sill that I had broken while fighting Katherine, hand extended as to emphasize that he was the one who dropped my bag, two stories above._

"_I say that if she has the guts and strength to take on Katherine, then she's a-okay in my book," he replied. He then jumped down and stood beside his brother while I picked up my bag. "Hell, she may even be related to us after all."_

_Stefan smiled along with Damon, but I just looked at them; however, I was ecstatic in my mind._


	4. Certificate and Proof

"Care for a drink?" Damon asked as he poured a dark yellow substance into a small glass before taking a sip of it. They had welcomed me to go to their home-the boardinghouse, as they called it. I was standing in the living room, staring at Damon.

"Um, no thanks," I said. I didn't know what was in it and I definitely didn't trust Damon enough, amongst other things. Though, he looked so much like me, it became a bit scary.

"Come on, Damara," he said. "Wait, should I call you that, or do you prefer Lucia; maybe Elise?"

"Lucia is preferred," I started, "but I don't deserve that name. Damara is just fine." I looked at the straight line running across my hand. It seemed to be a constant reminder of my past and of my parents that I so desperately missed.

"Oh, no," Damon said suddenly. "Look Stefan, we were wrong about her. She hasn't turned it off."

"I guess you're right," Stefan replied from across the room. "Sorry for staking you repeatedly, Lucia. We can't take any chances in this town with the luck it has."

"What do you mean by 'turn it off'?" I asked. What in the world were they talking about?

"Vampires, especially rogue ones, can turn their emotions off," Stefan said. "When a vampire has them off, they are the most deadly they can be. We thought you were one of them."

"I've never even heard of that," I said truthfully. "Although it would've come in handy for the past hundred-and-some-odd-years when I've been dwelling on being a "hija demonia"." I would admit some things, but I didn't know these people and I was definitely not going to bare my "not-soul" to them. "All I wanted to do was finish reading this book." I held it up to them when I retrieved it from my bag.

"So, why do you think that you're our sister?" Damon asked. "We couldn't get the full story because Stefan was too busy crushing your vocal cords."

I looked over at Stefan and he was looking down, as if shameful.

"Well," I began, "when I was little and human, Katherina-" I paused-"I mean Katherine would come to me and tell me about my past before she'd make a snack out of me. She'd told me that she was much older than she seemed and that she knew all about me. It's not like I cared, though. You see, I was born with down-syndrome." I held up my hand for both boys to see the line. "It's like she told me stories of another life I could've had. I was told that I had two brothers. One was a twin and one was a few years younger. She had told me that I was dropped at the one infirmary in Mystic Falls and picked up by a Spanish couple. That's why I was raised in a foreign country. Apparently my last name was Salvatore and children with down-syndrome were looked down upon and had less chance of living in the "olden days"."

"Katherine's a good storyteller," Stefan commented.

"That's what I figured when I found the book in the library," I said. "I've been looking for years, and when I found this place, I didn't expect to find her. Now that I've seen her again, I can tell that she's not a good viable source when it comes to you. She seems to have some sort of obsession. I don't know.

"Then I got to thinking, though. If she was so obsessed with you, then she would've stalked your every move, including mine. So, what she's saying could be true."

"Perhaps," Stefan replied, being the first to speak after my "speech".

"I don't know," I replied, "and seeing at how welcoming of a family you are, I don't want to stick around to find out. As soon as I finish reading this book, I'm out of here.

"Which is why you also need a drink," Damon cut in, handing me a glass full of foul smelling dark liquid.

"N-no thanks," I said again, and tried giving it back to him.

"There's no vervain in it, Lucia," he said. "I tend to like this brand and if I wanted to poison you, I'd use a cheap whiskey, not this stuff."

"I don't believe you'd poison me," I admitted. "I just don't drink. I never have, and the stuff doesn't appeal to me."

"Never?" both brothers asked in shocked amazement. "Girl, you are no relative of mine if you don't like this stuff." It was Damon that said the last sentence.

"Fine," I said. I took a swig of the liquid, and it slightly burned going down, but the aftertaste seemed almost empowering. It made me take another drink, and another, and by the third my glass was empty.

"Eh?" Damon nudged me when he came up to refill my glass. "What do you think?"

"Not bad," I admitted. It was actually a good drink, if you could get past the smell.

"Success!" Damon yelled as he toasted my small glass with the huge bottle of whiskey in his hand. I drank to it, and he poured Stefan a glass then.

"What're we all toasting to?" a voice asked from the entryway.

I looked over in time to see Katherine standing at the door, elbow on the doorway, and hip jutted out as if she was relaxing, although her eyes were fierce with ferocity.

"We're toasting to Lucia here for kicking your ass," Damon said as he gave her a sarcastic smile before he turned back around and winked at me. I tried not to smile.

"It was a lucky shot," Katherine defended.

"It was more than one," Stefan commented. "She broke your knee and your neck in one fight. I'd like to think that as more than just one measly lucky shot."

Katherine grimaced and I hid my smile by taking a drink from my glass.

"Well, it was entertaining for me," Damon laughed.

"At least it's nice to know you two are bonding with your older sister," she said that as a snide remark.

"Like I said," I told Stefan and Damon, "I'm out of here before anything more goes down."

"We doubt she's our sister," Damon said. "If she was actually our sister you would've told us long ago."

"No," Katherine corrected. "I wouldn't have. That would mean less time with all of you and you wouldn't have believed me anyhow. I try not to waste the breath I don't need. Come on, Damon. You can't deny that she looks exactly like you in female form. I was there when she and you were born. Like I said, I've known of you longer than you've known of me." By this time she made her way to the leather chair and plopped herself on it while grabbing a bottle of something that I wasn't drinking off of the end table.

"How do we know you aren't lying to us?" Stefan asked with a face that I couldn't quite read.

"If I lie it's for a good reason," Katherine replied. "This family reunion only happened over years and years of boredom. I didn't have to keep tabs on Lucia, but I did. Wait, is it Lucia or Damara?"

I'd been over this already with Damon and Stefan, but I responded with, "Damara". I didn't want her calling me by a name I only had people I seemed to like call me.

Upon hearing this, Stefan winked at me. He knew exactly how I felt it seemed.

"Well, I'm not lying. I actually stopped by the hospital before coming here because I just knew you were going to confront me about it. I snuck into the old historical records in the basement and found her birth certificate, or a copy of it at least."

She crumpled it into a ball and threw it to me. I caught it with my animal speed.

When I smoothed it out in my hands, Stefan and Damon were behind my shoulders reading.

~Mystic Falls Infirmary~

Parent(s): Mr. and Mrs. Guiseppe Salvatore

Child's Gender: Female

Child's Name: Elise Clarissa Salvatore

Date: July 13, 1840; 1:44pm

Length: 12 ½ inches

Weight: 7lbs. 7oz.

Siblings, if any: Damon Salvatore (twin brother born at 1:47pm)

Medical Condition: Healthy with D.S.

Hair Color, if any: Dark Brown/ Black

Eye color: Blue

My handprints were on the paper below it along with ones of my feet, and I couldn't stop staring at the blank space across the paper where any normal child's continuing handprint would be, but mine was a straight blank white line in between the black ink on either side. It would be a constant reminder of how I was thrown away because I was born with a disease nobody could cure. I stood there staring at the paper between my hands, mouth open in shock. I'd dreamed of the day that I could finally see this little document that proved I was born to real parents and my life wasn't all a dream. Sadly, it was the moment that I realized that I had always had down-syndrome and that it wasn't a dream, either.

"I had to dig for it," Katherine started, but I remained fixated on the paper in front of me. "Whoever hid it made sure it didn't want to be found in that century, and it was illegal to burn it. I guess Guiseppe wanted to make sure he stood by the law, but made sure the document didn't surface in his lifetime.

"And it never did," Damon said. "It's nice to know that all those years our father was a liar when he took pride at parties when he said he only had boys who were strong and taken care of. It doesn't surprise me one bit; however, that only proves that we have a sister. It doesn't prove that Luc-Damara is our sister."

"Look at her Damon!" Katherine yelled. "I wouldn't go through all this trouble just to prove that a total stranger isn't your sister. If her genetic makeup doesn't sway you, look at her hands!"

When Damon looked back at me all I did was transfer the paper over to my right hand and hold up my left while showing him the picture on the paper.

"The line says it all," Katherine mumbled after Damon took my hand and did a closer comparison to it and my birth certificate. "Oh, and Damara, sorry for saying I was going to kill you. It was a test to see if you were as stupid as you said you were, but you aren't. Thus, I deem you worthy of "un-life". Though if you every try crossing me like you did again, I'll kill you with my eyes closed." She ran over to me and snatcher her necklace back and went back to the chair.

"I wasn't stupid, Katherine," I said. "I had down-syndrome. Being stupid and ill-borne are two different things. The only thing I did differently was move slower and keep all of my thoughts bundled up in my head because I couldn't make the words to audibly form them."

"Whatever," she replied. "It's just nice to know you truly are a Salvatore, actions and all, because if you weren't, this all would've been a waste."

I began to ignore what was said from there. The viewing of the certificate brought thoughts of my parents back to my head, and not the ones printed on the paper. The parents that raised me, and loved me unconditionally; the ones whose lives I viciously took. I began to feel tears well up into my eyes, but I refused to let them run over and spill onto my face. I wouldn't let my new family see that. After all, I didn't trust them that much.

Apparently, while I was ignoring the conversation, Katherine left and Damon finished off the bottle and stared at me while I stood there in the middle of the room like an idiot with watery eyes. Stefan went up to his room to write in his journal and call some girlfriend of his named Elena, and Damon remained in the living room, staring at me the whole time.

By the time I escaped my happy yet haunting memories, I looked up to stare around the room, and my eyes rested on Damon's, who seemed full of questions.

"I should go now," I said as I went to pick up my athletic bag.

"Hell no," I heard him say, and by the time I was back up from bending over to retrieve my bag, he grabbed it out of my hand and threw it over his shoulder. "No family of mine shall be thrown out on the street, vampire or not. I may have killed Zach, who was our great-great-great-and-some nephew, but you're staying here. I have too many questions that will need to be answered. You can't leave yet."

He began walking down a hall and up a staircase. I followed after picking up my book without saying a word. After all, he had my bag and I did want to finish reading whatever was in this mysterious bound informational novel.

Damon led me to a room at the end of the southern hallway. It had a bed that was nearly covered with pillows and a bathroom that I wouldn't need to use anything but the shower in. He went over to the bed and sat down, while throwing my bag on a nearby luggage stool. He patted a spot on the bed next to him while making a sarcastic smile. I set the book on my bag before sitting down next to him.

"So," he started. "When were you turned?"

"August 8, 1858," I said. "We were eighteen. So, not only am I three minutes older than you in human years, but I'm also older than you in vampire years. Well, you look older than eighteen, is what I meant."

"Neat," he exclaimed in a sarcastic, "I don't really care" tone. "Stefan and I were turned in 1864. He was seventeen and I was twenty-four."

Thus, my night was full of questions from him and myself. Eventually, Stefan joined us and we spoke into the early hours of the morning.

I spoke…

With my brothers…

My family.


	5. Witchaphobia

This night I was doing the one thing that I have always been good at: running.

Off somewhere in the distance, I heard one of my favorite songs playing, but in it's English version.

_Do you know what it feels like_

_Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?_

_Do you know what it feels like_

_To be the last one_

_To know the lock on the door has changed?_

It took me a minute to find the source of the song, but when I did, I was surprised.

I had run five miles for the hell of it, only to come back and find _Do You Know_ by Enrique Iglesias blaring from the boardinghouse.

I quietly entered the building with litheness. I opened the door with one swift movement, and nearly fell over laughing with what I saw next.

"_I flow through my act. There's a question: is she needed_?" Damon was dancing on the balcony rail while singing the song.

I had to hold my stomach from the hilarity-causing pain in my gut. Stefan came into the room with a blood bags in both hands and one in his mouth that he was already sucking on. He tossed one to Damon who caught it in his teeth and rewarded Stefan's gift with a little butt shake, and I laughed harder. It was last minute before I realized Stefan had thrown one at me, too, but I caught it and sat on the front step entering down into the living room while I ripped it open and drank.

Eventually, when the song ended, Damon hopped off from the second story balcony and approached me where I sat on the step.

"You have a good taste in music," he praised. "It's good enough to shake your ass to." He gave me a sarcastic crooked grin.

All I did was smile, but he winked at me in return.

Just as I got up from the step, the autumn breeze from the door opening burst around me as somebody with warm blood pumping through their veins entered the house.

When I turned around to see who it was, I ran to the opposite end of the room.

How was it possible?

It was Katherine…with a blush in her cheeks!

I crouched back against the wall, but it was a stance that prepared me to run, not fight. This girl was just full of surprises.

Stefan ran over to me when he saw me growl and seethe.

"No Lucia, it's alright," he said with alarm in his stare. "This is Elena, not Katherine."

I looked at him, confused.

"She's Katherine's human relative doppelganger. They're distantly related, that's it."

I stood up and stared at Damon, who was near me as well.

"I've heard of doppelgangers, but where I'm from, they're just as much real as the _Chupacabra_," I said the last word with an accent.

"Bonnie!" the doppelganger named Elena yelled. "She's not evil, so come on!"

She even _sounded_ like Katherine. It seemed a paradox for their looks to be so similar, and just wrong, but I didn't protest. I remembered Stefan saying that Elena was his girlfriend, so she must be harmless or at least weaker than myself.

A few moments later, another girl shuffled in behind Elena. The one named Bonnie, I'd assumed. Her skin was at a dark medium, and her dark hair fell at sleek curls around her angled, yet soft-featured, face. She had this aura about her, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was about her that put me uneasy.

"Did you bring the stone?" Damon asked, making me jump. He hadn't much spoken since Elena had arrived.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," Bonnie seethed. "Apparently Damon wasn't liked, or maybe it was vampires in general."

"Then get on with it, Witch," Damon snapped back. It's amazing how much his demeanor could change within the duration of a few seconds. I wondered if vampires could become bipolar. Wait a minute…did he just say 'witch'?

Within a few moments, I looked around and saw an opening while Stefan went over to Elena and Damon was talking in snipped tones.

I shot up the stairs with my speed and leaped out of the window.

If there was one thing I knew while being a vampire, it's that I was fast; fast enough to outrun Stefan and Damon combined.

Oddly, I could only sense Damon following me as I bobbed and weaved through the woods. I tried to thicken the fog so he would lose my trail, but it didn't work. He just thinned it out with his own power.

"Lucia!" I heard him yell repeatedly in the distance, but I just kept on running.

When I could smell the scent of drunken, stale, and bawdy humans, I stopped. I knew I had approached a bar that wasn't the Mystic Grille, so I knew I was a ways out of town, maybe even out of the county. That's when Damon caught up to me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked in a tone that screamed for me to run faster, but this was my brother, who was younger than me. I was stronger, and I knew it.

"How can you allow a witch into your house?" I screamed, but I was out of earshot for any of the bystanders to hear.

"What about it?" he asked, obviously wondering if I was stupid. "Are you afraid of them?"

"You aren't?" I asked, shocked. "Don't you know what they're capable of?"

"It's Bonnie, though," Damon replied. "Also, I've been staked, vervained, shot, and bitten by a werewolf to where I've come so close to permanent death that I could almost taste it, so a little witch wouldn't bother me. The only thing she could really do is set me on fire and give me a major migraine. I've experienced both."

I was shaking. Witches were no good.

"Lucia, you're shivering," Damon noted. "I know you can't be cold, so what is it. Are you scared of witches?"

"I don't know why you wouldn't be," I replied, looking him dead in the eyes. "Apparently you haven't seen what they can do at maximum power."

"Oh, I have," he replied. "I just don't care. I'm not scared of death." That didn't help. I continued to shake. "Lucia? What happened to you? Tell me, my sister, please."

He took both hands and put them on each of my shoulders and looked dead in my eyes, waiting for a reply.

"I-I can't tell you," I said. "I'm sorry; I just can't."

He didn't press any further. Instead, he pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Stefan," he said over the phone. "I've got her, but Bonnie needs to be gone by the time we get back… I don't know, because she won't tell me…Yeah, she's shaking…I'm not pushing it any further, but she's deathly afraid…Don't push it with me, Stefan. She's our sister, and she's afraid, so get Bonnie out of there before ten!" He hung up the phone.

"Damon," I said. "It's only eight o'clock."

"I know," he smiled as he gestured to the bar we were near. "I figured we'd have a drink or two before going back."

I didn't protest and he started walking me in the direction of the bar.

I couldn't believe he wasn't scared of witches.

Of course, he didn't know all of my past…and he wouldn't know until the right time came.

Oh, and we had a lot more than one or two drinks in that bar.


	6. Bonding, Not Burning

I had stated in the dungeon this morning. Apparently, when I jumped out of the window in my overpowering fright, I had ripped a huge hole in the curtains that blocked out all sunlight, and I didn't have a special jewel to prevent me from burning. Damon had offered me his, but I turned it down. It didn't fit me anyhow. Besides, what was he to do during the day when he didn't have one? He was recognized in this town, and needed to be outside to take care of tasks that he wouldn't tell me about when I asked. Needless to say, he kept his ring, and I was continually confined to the night. I will say that I looked at Damon's ring when he offered it to me. He'd told me that the design was the Salvatore family crest, and the letter in the center stood for their first name. Stefan had one just like it, but his letter was, of course, an "S".

At the moment, I was sitting at the corner of the cold cement floor at the far end of the door, knees up to my chest, and arms folded over my knees. My head was back against the wall and I was looking up at the ceiling in hopes to find an answer to all of my problems, as if it would be there in a dusty dungeon.

I was listening to Damon speak with Stefan on the top floors when I heard a knock at the door. I waited a few minutes and then heard a voice in the room that sounded familiar to the one named Bonnie that I heard last night.

"I'll take it down," Damon said. "For some reason beyond my knowledge, she's deathly afraid of you."

"I see that she's the smart twin," the voice of Bonnie spoke. After a minute, the door slammed shut.

Not much else was heard except heavy but lithe footsteps coming down the steps striding down the stairs into the depths of the dark room. By the sound, it seemed that there were two people approaching.

"Good afternoon, Sunshine," Damon said as he entered the room. I stood up in one quick inhuman movement. "Happy birthday, or Merry Christmas, whichever comes first."

Of course he knew that Christmas came before my birthday; we shared that day, and we'd just turned a new year older nearly two months ago, not that it mattered.

He'd approached with a bit of caution, and set a little item in my hand before closing my fingers around it.

When he stepped away, I opened my hand to see a little ring with a quaint blue jewel placed in the center with a small crest over it with a letter "L" placed in the center.

My mouth was slightly open in shock and my eyes were big, "What's this?"

"You know what it is, Lucia," Stefan said.

"You're the Salvatore sister," Damon said. "Regardless if we've known about you or not for our lives, you're still our sister. You deserve to dwell in the daylight as much as we do."

I didn't know what to say, other than "thanks" over and over.

Stefan was the only one that came over to hug me after he flashed his huge smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on the tips of my toes to kiss him on the cheek. I may be older, but those two were taller.

Once Stefan stepped away, Damon looked at me with a smile with his lips and he looked at me in an odd way with his eyes that I found intimidating, yet cute for a brother in a way. He wasn't a hugger, but he was still happy for me. I smiled back at him.

"You can come out of the dungeon now," Stefan said.

I shook a bit at that statement. What if the ring didn't work? I knew that it was enchanted by a witch to help stop from frying into the sunlight. Was it Bonnie who enchanted it? She didn't know, and she was quite worried that it was rigged not to work.

As she was about to protest, Damon quickly took his ring off and put it on my right middle finger, then took mine and set it on his left pinkie.

"I wouldn't dare put my big sister in trouble," he said. "Besides, I know how to test them the best."

He pulled me up the stairs with lightning speed with Stefan in tow, and we stopped at the entryway to the living room.

"Watch, Lucia," Stefan whispered in my ear.

With the suspense building in the pit of my stomach all the way to my throat, all I could do was watch as my little brother, who was not little one bit, set his hand out into the sunlight. I wanted to lunge and pull him back from the enemy that he was putting his hand into, and I was ready for him to scream in pain…

But it never came.

He looked back at me and smiled, "It works."

Just as I was about to smile, Stefan came up from behind me and pushed Damon into the living room.

Instead of smiling, I screamed.

"_Damon_!"

Neither of the boys screamed, though. They just playfully wrestled in the sun, laughing and smiling as they took turns pinning each other.

I desperately wanted to run after them and tell them to wait until night to do that, but I couldn't bring myself to step into my immortal enemy. I was born into darkness of this second life, and I was to be confined to darkness, or face the punishment of death. That's how I felt, and I don' know if anybody else felt that way. I've seen vampires burn in the light, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

It took all my strength, but I went against my gut and stuck my hand out into the sunlight, imitating Damon's actions.

I didn't burn.

I slowly stepped into the sunlight with my full body, and continued to stay in one piece.

The sight made me want to laugh, so I did, and my brothers looked up from their current position, Damon pinning Stefan, whose legs were up to his chest.

They laughed with me, and I did something that surprised all three of us.

I jumped in the pile with them and started wrestling.

"Look Damon," Stefan commented as he pinned me. "We have a boyish sister. Thank goodness." We all laughed, and I laughed harder while Damon pinned Stefan and got him off of me. I then pinned Damon, then Stefan, and then they got me together. That's mainly how it went until I realized something.

Damon's ring had fallen off of my hand.

I watched as it rolled along the floor until it rested under the table, and I couldn't retrieve it, because the owner of said ring was too busy pinning me until the last minute when he noticed, but it was too late.

I scrunched up under Damon's body, that was now protecting me, but I still felt the sun hit me as I cried into him. I couldn't say goodbye yet; I just couldn't. I'd only just gotten to meet my family, and I just could _not_ say goodbye yet!

I felt the sun, hot on my skin as my brother yelled my name over and over, but I didn't much hear them. I was busy waiting for the sun to burn me to a crisp.

It never came, though.

After a minute, Damon got up off of me and stood next to Stefan as they hovered over my unharmed body.

I looked up at them in shock, mirroring their facial expressions of the same feeling.

I got up and remained in the sun as I went over and picked up Damon's ring and came back to place it on his finger…but he wouldn't touch me. He just stared at it as I offered it to him.

So, I took his hand and placed his ring back on his finger in one swift movement before he snatched it away from me. He had taken my ring back off and tossed it to me, giving me a glare of fury and disgust.

"What are you?" Stefan finally asked, and I immediately felt cold and abandoned.

"I don't know," I mumbled, but they could still hear.

"Get out," Damon said in a controlled tone with hints of anger below them.

I looked at him with pain for about two seconds, and then ran upstairs to grab my bag and the book. I then proceeded to jump out the window and run away. My ring was in my pocket, and I didn't burn.

I had never dared test my inability to be out in the sunlight. I was just taught that sun was bad and to not go out in it. I never thought that I wouldn't burn, because I did before that day.

The day of which I didn't want to speak of.

The day that made me different from my kind, and apparently hated by my brothers.

I hate witches…


	7. Memories of Beginning Betrayal

For some reason, ever so quickly, I had developed this bond between Damon and I. Stefan and I had a bond, too, but the one with Damon seemed just a bit stronger. When he had looked at me as if I was a stranger, something in me broke, so now I find myself here, in the middle of nowhere, sitting on a log in the woods, crying.

He'd looked at me as I was a monster to a monster. I couldn't bear to lose the small sliver of happiness I had, but I did, so now I'm somewhere in Tennessee, crying on a damp log, with the sun on my skin without my ring on. I'm hoping I'll burn, but I've been here for hours, so hopes of that seem deficient now.

It was in Montana that I'd learned of witches and their capabilities. I was looking for any documents on my existence or family line, and Montana was just a stop on the map. There, I found a witch coven. Well, more like they found me. I was stopping in the hospital for compulsion of blood bags, but as it turns out, the nurse was a witch, who was stocked up with vervain.

I had finally opened myself up to what happened that day and I let all of the memories flood through the gate that I had mentally put up.

…

I was running along by the light of the moon when I realized that my stomach had given in on residing with the last reward of food I'd given it, so I stopped off at the hospital. It didn't take me long to register where the blood supply would be. My nose was better than a Beagle's.

I flew through the main floor without being seen, but leaving a light breeze where I passed. I've always been too fast for the human eye.

My swift movements carried me to the back and secluded part of the hospital. There was a security guard on duty and he stopped me after looking me up and down, then back up again. Pervert…

"Are you lost, Miss?" he asked.

"No," I had replied. I then ran up to him. "You will let me drink twenty bags of blood and not remember anything about me after I leave." I used my compulsion on him.

For a minute, his eyes contracted and dilated, but then he just laughed at me.

"Am I?" he asked. "Well, I don't think so." He then proceeded to look at me with a determined face and I immediately fell to the floor with the biggest migraine I'd ever had before in my life. It was so bad that it knocked me unconscious.

I'd woken up on a cold floor, with chain brackets around my wrists and ankles. My head was throbbing, and I'd felt human again. I sat up, and looked around the room I was in. There was no light, but I didn't need one. Concrete walls matched the floor. There were no windows, but a metal door opposite the wall that I was leaning against. Otherwise, the room was bare.

I heard mumbling coming from the other side of the door, and it frightened me. I was scared. I'd thought that somebody had caught up with me from the incident with my dead parents. Was I going to die out of vengeance? Well, I deserved it then.

Regardless, I was frightened to the point where I let out a whimper, and the mumbling stopped. It wasn't two minutes later that I was being confronted with the security guard and another man that walked with a confidence about him, giving me a sinister smile. He'd spoken with an English accent.

"Calm now, Love," he said. I just looked at him. He was the King Cobra, and I was a smaller and weaker snake that he was going to prey on. I could just tell. Our eyes locked.

"You think I'm going to hurt you," he stated. "Well, Love, I'll say that if you don't cooperate, you shall be correct, but if you do, then we should be on good terms.

I let out another whimper and in the blink of an eye, he was inches away from my face. If I hadn't have been so frightened, I would have noticed how good he smelled, and how his eyes were intoxicating, but I didn't notice that until later, because at the moment, I was scared out of my mind.

"Just answer my questions," he whispered. "What's your name?"

"Damara," I replied.

"Your human name. Not your vampire name."

"Lucia Elise."

He smiled, "Good. See? I'm not that bad. You have an accent. Are you from the U.S.?"

"No," I replied. Short, sweet, and to the point.

"Then why are you here now?"

"I was informed that I had family here, and I wanted to know if it was true or not."

"Who informed you that you may have family here?"

"Katherina Perez," I said her name in a thick accent, and the man seemed to freeze a bit.

"Was she a vampire?"

"Yes."

His face twisted in the slightest to show agitation, and he looked at me with fire in his eyes, and it wasn't a fire of passion. He seemed enraged.

"I'm sorry!" I cried as I put my metal constricted hands over my face. "I'm doing my best. I don't know how to do this."

"Shh," he soothed. "Don't fret, Love. I'm not upset at you."

I peeked at him from behind my eyes, "You're not?"

"No," he smiled with less sinister, but more fake affection than anything.

He cautiously took my hands from my face and put them in my lap after examining the palm. It was the first time he'd touched me, and he swiftly pulled his hands away after putting mine down.

"You're right, John," he said still looking at me, but still obviously talking to the security guard warlock. "I feel her energy. It's strong, and she's marked."

I shivered a bit, and he spoke again.

"You're so young," he said softly. "How long have you been a vampire?"

"Almost two years, I think," I said, my voice cracking.

"I'll show you the ropes, Love," he said. "First lesson, daylight is bad. John, release her of these cuffs."

John did, and I stood up. My long sleeved black shirt was patched with white spots of dust and dirt, and my dark wash jeans were a bit torn at the bottom, and my black and white cloth shoes were holey beyond belief. As soon as I was released, John was dismissed. Once John had left, I was thrown into a wall with this man's weight pressed up against me.

His fingers trailed along my neckline, and he kissed in the trail echoes of where he touched. His breath was hot and heavy on my face as he teased my by trailing his lips across mine in a smooth gesture.

"Rule number two," he whispered into my ear. "Never mistake trickery for lust or passion. A vampire knows not love, but only survival."

When the last syllable was out of his mouth, he broke my pinkie finger on my left hand.

I didn't scream in pain, but it hurt to reset because the healing process had already begun to take place.

"That's enough for today," he said. "The sun's coming up and we need to get you into a room."

He led me out of the cemented enclosure and escorted me to a building that looked like motels in the middle of the woods. It seemed that we were in the middle of nowhere, and it kind of scared me.

He put me in the room beside his, and before he walked off to occupy it, he shook my hand.

"My name is Klaus, and it's nice to meet you, Lucia," he said, and in one swift movement, he was gone.


	8. Remembrance

**A/N: This story has changed to being rated M. If you wish to continue reading, let it be known that I've warned you. Please review! As a Christmas present to my readers, I'm uploading a chapter on Thursday-Saturday, maybe Sunday. Then, because I know you all need something to read during break, I'm posting a chapter every day next week. Enjoy!**

I would never admit that to anybody, but Klaus's kiss was my first one ever. I tended to stay away from humans in fear that I wouldn't be able to keep myself in check. I'd also never met any other vampire except for Katherine and the one who created me, and nobody was going to kiss a slobbering child with down-syndrome. I continued into my daydream on the following evening…

Klaus had come into my room as soon as the sun was beyond the horizon. It was still day, but the rays wouldn't harm me because the sun had already disappeared from view and was on its routine task of trailing the moon in basics of time of day.

"Good evening, Lucia Elise," he said as he opened the door to see me stare at the wall and play with my hands. I'd looked over at him.

"Good evening, Mr. Klaus," I replied. I was always taught respect, and calling a man "Mister" was one way of showing it.

"Please," he started. "Call me Klaus."

I didn't reply, but when he offered his hand, I went over to the doorway and took it. He'd led me to an open field, and I'd told him about everything I've been through. He seemed to especially wonder about Katherine. I'd told him all I knew, which seemed to be enough. He didn't ask about her again.

Instead, he spent the night teaching me the basics of fighting.

The next week he taught me how to use the fog and compulsion.

The following month, I'd mastered fighting. He'd told me that there were some moves that he didn't teach me, for I may betray him in the future and use said moves against him, but what he did teach me was enough to help me survive.

I'd been there for two months, and on a Thursday evening, we'd taken a break from training and laid down on the soft grass in the field and looked up at all of the stars. There were no streetlights around, and they danced before my eyes in a precious waltz that I've come to appreciate.

"Luci?" he said my nickname softly.

"Yes?" I asked and when I looked over at him in a reply, his eyes were staring at me intently.

"You're so innocent," he said. "You've no idea to the horror of this life, and you take it the best way possible. Why is that?"

"I don't know much how to take it any other way," I replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you seem to bring out the human in me," he said. "I didn't think anybody could do that."

He looked away in a painful expression and I rolled onto my side as I cautiously brought my hand up near his face. When he didn't show any signs of disregard, I just barely touched his face with my fingertips and trailed them across his jaw line.

"I'm not normal, Klaus," I'd said. "Unless it's not true and my mind is just tricking me, I have more emotions than just the survival one. I hurt, and cry. I get angry at myself, and I wish harm to nobody. There are emotions that I didn't think I could've ever obtained, and I don't know why."

He caught my hand as it continued to stroke his face and pressed it tight against his cheek as he took a deep breath, "Are there any other feelings?"

"When I look at somebody," I started, "I feel warm inside. I think back to when we've made contact and smile inwardly about stupid and serious stuff that was said. I've grown attached to everything they say and hold onto it as if it's the last thing I'm ever going to hear. If I sleep, I dream about them. They're always somewhere in my mind. I don't know how to think straight when I'm around them, and it scares me."

"Lucia, who is it that you feel this way for?" he asked, eyes locked with mine.

I looked away, for I couldn't speak of his name.

"Lucia, what you're feeling is love," he said. "You're in love; now please tell me of whom you are in love with."

"I can't," I'd replied as I tried to bring my hand from his face, but he kept his grip on it and left it there.

"If you won't willingly tell me then I'll compel it out of you."

I didn't reply, and when I saw him move I tried to run, but he was faster and tackled me. I was all-too-aware of his massive yet light weight on top of my body, his slight scruff that seemed to make him look even better, if that was possible, and even his scent. It smelled of pure man, or what I would have expected a man to smell like. His hands pinned each of my wrists to the ground, and there was nowhere to run, but I could've fought him. The thing was, though, I hadn't wanted to.

My breaths became quick and shallow, and he proceeded to lock our eyes once more.

"Tell me who you're in love with," he said. I couldn't help but answer as quickly as he asked the question. His compulsion was strong.

"You," I said in a whisper as a very small tear ran at lightning speed from the corner of my eye to dissipate right before it stopped at my ear. "I'm sorry."

"How can you still remain human in a vampire state?" he asked me, but more to himself. "How can you make _me _feel? I haven't felt anything for centuries, and yet, I love you, too, Lucia."

I'd snapped out of my compulsion just in time for him to put his lips on mine and kiss me.

I wanted so much to go along with him, but my lips stayed still and I tried to move my body, but he still had my wrists pinned.

"Lucia," he stopped and whispered into my ear. "We aren't training or fighting. Please stop trying to squirm away from me. Another lesson that I've never taught before: don't mistake love or lust for trickery. If I'd wanted to hurt you, I would've long ago."

At that moment, I stopped squirming and took a few seconds to let that set in. In that few moments, it seemed as if my world had stopped spinning and it was just Klaus - only Klaus. Suddenly, I let whatever new instinct that was planted into me take over and I craned my neck to the furthest it would go to meet his lips and stroke them with my own.

I didn't realize how long it was, but the kiss stopped too soon.

He soon unpinned my wrists and brought my left hand up to his mouth. I was a bit unnerved when he put my index finger in his mouth, and it seemed to exceptionally hurt when he sliced the tip of it open with his teeth, but I said nothing. He stared deep into my eyes as he sucked on my fingertip. I'd felt the blood flow freely out from behind my skin, and he was lapping it up with his tongue. The strokes of his tongue surrounded my finger in a slightly erotic way, and I remained staring at him.

It wasn't long before he stopped. The wound had healed quickly enough, but there was slight irritation to it.

Klaus then proceeded to sit me up and cradle me against his chest. He stroked my back and kissed my hair.

"I've recognized you," he mumbled. "I know what you taste like, Lucia. That way, no matter what, I'll know it's you if I were to bite anybody. I'll always know you - I'll never forget. Do you want to know me?"

I nodded slightly and he brought his wrist up to my mouth.

"Drink," he said softly. I obeyed, but felt a bit bad about it when I broke his skin and he took a sharp breath through his teeth. He sensed my unease. "No, Love. It's alright. It didn't hurt much."

When his crimson liquid flowed freely over my tongue, I couldn't help but savor his own special flavor. It seemed as liquid velvet. It was smooth and perfect as it caressed my tongue in a dance that put me at an ultimate high. I'd never had anything like this. His blood triggered sensations to erupt through my body. I felt hot all over, and it seemed as if needles were softly poking me, like acupuncture. I then felt something I've never felt before: a specific area on by breasts hardened and I felt so hot in my southern regions. Since I'd never felt this before, I became scared and abruptly stopped. Klaus chuckled.

"A bit excited, are we?" he laughed.

"Why didn't that happen to you?" I asked, a bit embarrassed.

"It did, Love," he said.

He pulled me onto his lap and I felt it. It wasn't small, either. Of course, I'd never felt one before, but it felt quite big.

"Oh," I said in a surprised tone and he chuckled under his breath.

I laughed and slightly sucked on his neck. I'd heard him give off an animal-like moan and his erection jerked in response. I never knew I had that kind of power.

Within a few seconds, Klaus had picked me up and flew back to his home - the room next to mine - and threw me onto his bed.

"Lucia," he said my name in that animal groan again. "I want you. If I have your consent, I will take you."

I was too impatient to listen to what else he was about to say, so I leaned up and pulled him on top of me.

He kissed me with the highest passion. His tongue was like silk or satin as it wrapped itself in mine. Fireworks exploded into my head and somehow he removed our clothes. My hands were a bit too busy on his face, in his hair, his back, and everywhere in between.

In a swift movement Klaus had nearly ripped my shirt off and took my breasts into his hands as he kissed up and down my neck. His thumbs were like magic as he encircled my nipples with them, making them solid. I'd only ever felt that when it was cold outside, but that wasn't the case tonight. I was feeling quite warm, actually.

The way he sent tremors through my body made me say his name over and over. I didn't even know I was doing it until he said something about it.

"I've never had a woman say my name with as much passion as you," he whispered in my ear.

Right before I had time to reply, he entered me - he and all of his glory that manhood had blessed him with.

I didn't scream, but I was close to it. His name came off of my tongue in that "almost-scream" and was cut off with his lips. He rocked into me, and I couldn't help but mimic his movements. I don't think I was in control of my body, but that was fine. My body was doing what I wanted anyhow.

"Funny," he said as he kissed my forehead. "I thought you were a virgin."

He obviously noticed the fact that his penis didn't have to face that barrier wall of skin before he could totally enter and take me for his own.

"I was raped at the age of eight," I said as I kissed him again. It was the truth, but I didn't dwell too much on it. Neither did he.

"I love you, Luci," he said as his pumps crashed into me like waves on a shoreline. I couldn't bare it any longer and in response to his last pump, my body tensed around the source of my sheer pleasure and I released. I didn't know I could do that. I'd been realizing a lot about myself since I'd been with Klaus.

When I did that, Klaus also "almost-screamed" my name and released.

That was the first time ever that I'd climaxed with Klaus.

Sadly, it was also the last.

That night was one of the rare occasions that I'd wanted to sleep, and when I'd woken back up in the morning, the second occupant was empty.

Instead, there was a note.

_**Lucia**__,_

_If you're reading this, Love, then it means that I'm no longer here. I've left to look for the one whom you call "Katherina". She is an important key factor in what I need to do. It's a plan that I can't quite tell you about, but let it be known that I've not forgotten you. The witches shall take care of you in my absence. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll always think fondly of last night's experience and I shall hold it dear to my heart that only works in your presence. I don't know what it is about you, Luci, but you bring me hope and fill me with life I never knew I could have. I shall see you again, one day. Until then, please let the memories of us fill your mind every now and again. I love you._

_-__**Klaus**_

I was never one to cry at sappy stuff, but it felt as if Klaus had betrayed me. He left me here with witches.

The witches didn't like me.

They tortured me for three months, doing rituals and dark witchcraft. My body was just an experiment - one that they pushed to the maximum in pain and rape. Vervain and wood seemed to be their favorite torture devices. My fighting skills were nothing compared to their strong power. It was only at the three month mark that I was able to escape.

The whole time they were torturing me I called out for Klaus.

And he never came…

…

So here I am again, sitting on this damned log remembering everything that I'd sworn to myself, and crying my damned eyes out.

He'd left me, and I'd carried that burden for four years. I was only two years a vampire at the time, and now I'm six. I'll always remember that day, and Klaus, and how his blood will always be recognizable if I were to ever taste it again.

I hate him!

More, though, I _hate_ witches!


	9. Evelenge Hybrid

I'd got up and started running again when it'd begun to rain. Memories of others flooded my mind since that barrier was off, and I couldn't take it anymore. The pain from losing my parents, my lover, and even my brothers was too much to bear and I'd collapsed onto the ground, screaming in the emotional pain that seemed heightened beyond belief.

Eventually, when the pain became physical and I couldn't take it anymore, I forced my barrier to go back up, and I felt a wave of comfort wash over me. The agonizing pain was gone, and now I felt nothing. Well, I felt hungry, but otherwise, nothing.

I'd turned it off. My emotions were gone, and finally now, I could say that I only cared of survival - Klaus was right.

So now, the memories could flood through me and all I did was laugh at them in a scoffing manner. It was pathetic to feel pain over that. It was just a short chapter in my life that died nearly as soon as it started. I didn't care.

In the moment of boredom, I rose from the ground, brushed myself off and turned my route backwards to go north. I suddenly felt the need for vengeance.

I'm going to Montana.

I ran with lightning speed and reached Kentucky within an hour.

I stopped off at Florence in a gas station with a "trucker's chapel" and an airport nearby. The water tower included the state's inhabitants' accents by writing "Florence Y'all" on a circus-like red and white building that towered to the heavens above.

I did something that I've never done before.

I compelled a human to let me drink from them, and it worked. Their blood had hints of crystal meth. It wasn't at all appetizing, but it sustained my appetite.

Running for a vampire seemed like breathing to a human. It was second nature. I'd passed cars on the freeway, and jumped over rivers with a light crouch in my legs that sent me reeling over the water.

I seemed to think about nothing but death and destruction the whole way.

…

The mountains of Montana would be breathtaking on one of my normal days, but it wasn't a normal day for me. Instead I saw razor sharp teeth instead of mountain peaks, and blood instead of red-leaved trees beginning to shed for winter. I also saw the point of where the coven would be.

My legs took off in an instant and I was up the hill in eighty seconds flat. I used the trees as my shelter. At the moment, I was high up in the thick branches. This particular tree had enough leaves of dark purple to hide me nicely, and I sat on one of the broad branches lazily, letting my legs dangle over. The little magic-wielders below had no clue that I was here, plotting my revenge for what they've done. I sat there for hours, and hours, and hours…

The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon after it set, and I still hadn't moved a muscle. Then, as I was about to switch trees, I saw a similar face.

"He's notified us of another wolf pack, and we are to take the amount of doppelganger blood that we have and turn them while he's getting his "coffin-clan" back," the voice said. "Where's our current hybrid. He was sent to us last week, right?"

It was John.

Furthermore, though, what was a hybrid that killed?

My mind swam with questions as I quietly jumped from the tree, my thud just an inaudible whisper to every ear but a vampire's, although I wasn't sure how well a hybrid could hear. I didn't even know what they were.

When I watched John return to his room alone, I made my move. I stayed close to the wood line, and when I reached the back of the building, I slid the cracked window open to fit my body through, and waited in the closet corner until John came back to his bedroom.

I didn't move the whole time. I also didn't breathe. I listened.

His audible voice was speaking quietly into his phone, but I couldn't make out the voice on the other side.

"Yes," he replied over and over with a few "sir" words in there. Every now and then he said "will do". Otherwise, he was a terrible conversationalist.

I listened as his phone signal ended and the phone clicked shut.

His whistled as he rounded the corner into his room, and with each oddly annoying step he made, my anger and rage increased. It became so bad that by the time he approached his closet my eyes were red and my fangs were out. It took all of my self-restraint not to snarl like the animal I was.

The closet door cracked open just a bit to let light shine in on the corner at which I wasn't standing, and I lunged for his throat.

I felt just like Katherine - taking every opening I could get whether it was big or little.

My hand came up to John's neck as I flew with him into a wall. I covered his mouth with my other hand and broke his hands before so he couldn't use them. His muffled screams added to my satisfaction of vengeance and I gave him the ultimatum.

"If you give me a migraine in the slightest I'll break your neck," I said. "Understand?"

He nodded his head slightly, for I was grasping his neck so he couldn't move much.

"I'm not burning in the sunlight, and I would just like to know why that is," I started. "I'm a vampire, John. You of all people would know that. Now, you'll tell me why I can't burn or I'll kill you. If you try to run, I'll kill you slower. If you scream for help, I'll put you through the torture you put me through minus the rape because if I had a choice in the matter I would've never touched you with a ten-foot pole. Instead, I'll rip your little friend down south off, and make you _eat_ it before you bleed to death. Is that _clear_?"

My voice was deep and menacing, and it brought through a clear picture. I let go of his mouth and loosened my grip on his neck so he could speak.

"Crystal clear, Damara," he said in a choked voice.

"What happened to Lucia?" I asked with a sinister smile. I was playing games with my prey, and it was just too much fun.

"Lucia is the good and innocent woman deep inside of you," he said. "Damara is the one with hatred in her heart. You've turned it off."

"Thanks Mr. Obvious," I said. "Tell me why I can't burn."

"You're marked," he said.

"What?" I snapped.

"The line on your hand," he said, "is a symbol of an ancient witch coven."

"No," I replied. "It was a sign of down-syndrome."

My grip loosened and I threw John down on his bed. He coughed a bit.

"Explain," I stated as my eyes and teeth went back to normal.

"When a child is born with down-syndrome," he started, "it means that they were of the Evelenge Witch Coven. The coven was ancient and thought to have died off when the last witch died. What most people didn't know, though, was that the witch coven did not, in fact, die off. They just became "unclean". The witches mated with humans, and their children were born with what humans call "down-syndrome". It's actually the fact that you're born with so much power that the human part of your body couldn't withstand it, so it shut itself down in a way to preserve the energy. In a way, the witch part of somebody was killing the human part.

"The mark across your hand signifies this. Most human children with the actual down-syndrome disease have a similar mark, but it's not as straight. When the mark is in a perfectly straight line going horizontally across your hand, it's the marking of an Evelenge Witch.

"I don't believe in reincarnation, but it happens for these witch hybrids. Once their human part dies, they're born into a witch body to witch parents, no matter what coven the parents are from, so they can live in the proper body.

"You're special, though, Damara. You didn't get to die in a natural human way. You were created into a second life as a vampire, and thus your magic was subdued deep into your body, letting the vampire part take over.

"One of the rituals we did to you - the one taking your blood and adding herbs to it - was the one to bring out the witch part into your vampire body. It was just an experiment to see if it would work, and it did. As far as we know, you're the only vampire-witch hybrid in existence, and your witch part prevents you from burning in the sun. If you were to channel your energy, you could cause mass destruction and cast spells."

"Who else knew of this?" I asked as I cast myself as an unbeliever.

"Just me and Lord Nicklaus," he said. "That's why he examined your palm when you were first brought here, and it's also why you hadn't turned your emotions off in the first place. A witch knows and feels more than just survival."

"Where is Klaus?" I asked.

"Somewhere in Virginia," he replied as he saw me become angry. If he wouldn't have told me I would've grabbed him by his throat again. "I think it's called Mystic Fells or something like that."

My eyes wanted to bulge, but I kept my façade of hatred and total vampirism.

"You left this when you ran away," he said. His eyes closed as he brought up his hand that was balled into a fist, and I felt a light breeze surround him. When he opened his eyes again, he opened his fist and there I saw an all-too-familiar white piece of paper with "Lucia" in Klaus's beautiful handwriting as the first word on the paper. It was the letter he'd placed beside me that morning.

John gave me an all-knowing smile as I took the paper and shoved it into my pocket, and I felt the need to give him what he deserved.

I smiled back at him, seductively.

"John," I said as I pretended to have my demeanor break and my emotions flow through me, but in actuality I was just a great actor. "I'm tired of fighting it."

I sat down beside him on his bed and trailed my finger up his leg from his knee to his inner thigh.

"Fight what?" he said as he fidgeted slightly.

"I had to act as if I liked Klaus to be near you," I said. "He's not here now, and I want you."

My hand then grabbed his crotch and stroked. I felt his pants swell and I began to suck onto his neck without breaking skin. He groaned slightly and I let my tongue linger around his shoulder. My stroking became faster and he began to pant.

"Mmm," was all I could make out as I pushed him onto his back and ripped his buttoned shirt off of his chest.

I licked and kissed all the way down just below his bellybutton, and then proceeded to unzip his jeans and slightly pull down his underwear.

Boxer-briefs…weird and contradicting.

As soon as it was in the open, he grabbed his penis and started "choking" it. My mouth trailed back up his chest and to his mouth.

"Do you want to know something I learned while I was here?" I asked in a seductive tone and smiled when he moaned.

"Yes," he said breathlessly.

I brought my hands up to either side of his face and kissed him softly on the lips. His breath smelled surprisingly good, and if it wasn't for the fact that he'd raped me numerous times, I would've thought John to be attractive.

"Rule number two," I mumbled, "never mistake trickery for lust or passion."

When the last syllable was out of my mouth from repeating the same words Klaus said to me so many years ago, I jerked my hands in mimic movement and snapped John's neck.

So he laid there on his bed with a stiff dick and snapped neck.

I smiled to myself and exited the window in a whisper.


	10. Informational Revenge

Whatever had happened while I was in there with John made me ravenous and livid towards myself. I thought it clever to kill him the way I did as an ultimate vengeance, but I'd left so many questions unanswered that he most likely knew about.

Why didn't my brother's have the Evelenge power?

What was so special about said witch coven?

What did Klaus want with Katherine?

Why was he back in Mystic Falls?

Why hadn't he tried to contact me at all?

The last question was just one that floated in the back of my mind, and I didn't much care if it was answered or not.

Since I didn't get what I wanted out of that - I was told a vampire is never happy with what they have - I decided to pay a visit to some witches that partook in the ritual of forbidding my incineration.

I remembered exactly where they'd be - in their torture sanctuary lighting candles for their next experiment no doubt.

My sneaker-covered feet moved lightly across the dirt to the secluded building across the small village. I slunk to the back of the building and put my ear to the wall. I only heard two voices and the sound of mass shuffling confirmed the amount.

I devised a plan to figure out how to get to them without them getting to me.

I decided to wing it.

I jumped up onto the roof and jumped down into the building from the skylight. I'd obviously taken them by surprise.

Before they had time to cast some witchy voodoo on me, I took a redheaded girl and threw her onto the "sacrificial table" and clamped her limps. I took the man by surprise and threw him up against the wall enough to knock him unconscious. I then went over to the woman, who was trying to migraine me. I also saw a spark pop near my clothes. I went up to her and grabbed a dagger.

She screamed into my hand that muffled her mouth as I stabbed her in the gut, just avoiding any crucial organs.

"It's nice to see you again, Nicolette," I said. "I believe it was you who were the one who put the plants in my blood, so you're going to answer some of my questions."

She glared at me.

"If you try and call for your leader, John, you'll get no answer," I began. "You scream for help, migraine me, try to set me on fire, or anything that puts me at unease, I'll kill you with the tools you used on me. I've been informed that I'm an Evelenge Witch. My blood brothers are vampires, but were born as normal humans. They're the Salvatore Brothers. You may know of them. They don't have the powers of the Evelenge. Why is that? I'd advise you to answer truthfully. I'm going to ask your sleeping friend, Cory over there the same questions, and if they don't add up, I'm killing you both."

I moved my hand away from her mouth.

"They have Evelenge DNA," she started. "However, the power usually only comes out in females more than males. Your DNA is more powerful than theirs. They only have traces in it which can't be tapped into - yours can. It happens every eighth generation, so your mother or grandmothers shouldn't have enough energy, either."

"That seems believable," I said. "What is so special about this coven other than its age? What special powers does it have?"

"Evelenge Witches are Originals," she said. "They didn't originate from any other coven. You're similar to Lord Nicklaus, you see? You're both Original Hybrids. Evelenge Witches have every power known to supernatural-kind. Other witches can't give them a mega-migraine or catch them on fire with their mind, but you could do that to anybody else. Channeling power comes easier to you, and when you die, you become a ghost that can be interacted with. Last time I checked, the Evelenge Witch Ghosts are currently in Canada with the only known living coven of theirs. They won't come to you unless you call on them to."

"Yeah, I won't do that," I mumbled. Just as I was finishing with her, Cory began coming to.

I grabbed him up and went through the same routine, only this time I threatened to catch him on fire.

I asked the same questions and the stories added up. I then ran back over to Nicolette and pulled the dagger out of her stomach.

"Heal her," I commanded Cory. He obeyed.

"You may scream for help now," I said. "I'll be going."

I exited the hills of Montana with slight peace of mind.

Time to go back home.

It was also time to pay a little visit to "Lord Nicklaus".

He'd left me, and he was going to pay for it. I didn't know if my sudden choice was from turning all emotions off or just because it'd hurt me so much that I sought out revenge, but I knew one thing: I wasn't going to cry and fall into Klaus's arms when I saw him.

I was going to kill him…

…or die trying.


	11. Meeting in Chicago

I've noticed something about me recently - I jump to the end before all of my questions are answered.

I now knew what a hybrid was, but not what specific kind.

Apparently I'm an Evelenge Hybrid - vampire and witch, but also apparently, I seem to be the only one in existence.

That leads me to another question: What other hybrids are there and what were the ones the witches were talking about?

I wasn't quite sure where I was going, other than back to Mystic Falls. I wasn't sure when I would get there because running seemed too exhilarating, and going back just meant facing problems. It's not like I had fears anymore since I turned my humanity off, and I can't face or confront what I don't have.

I'd stopped off in Chicago. They had a huge fair going on. Many people surrounded food stands, children threw fits when they didn't get lollipops, and teens and old couples kissed on the merry-go-round.

If I could've felt, I'd feel envy of the old couples. They were so happy with not a care in the world, and even though they most likely knew that they weren't going to last much longer on this Earth, they didn't care. They were happy and living each day, holding onto the happy moments.

…And I didn't care one bit.

I didn't realize how long I was staring at the ride until I saw its lights flicker on as the sun set over the horizon, causing a dark blue cast shadows into the sky.

"Are you lost, or just stalling to come home?" a man asked as he approached me and softly took my wrist in his hand.

I was about to…

Well, I couldn't say that I'd have killed him, because there were too many people around, and I couldn't bring my fangs out without everybody noticing.

Instead, I whipped around and glared at him.

I was about to just dismiss him with my hand until I saw who it was.

"Damon?" I said his name in confusion. "What're you doing here?"

"I was stopping through as I headed towards Montana," I said. "I came to get you back, Lucia."

I seethed at him, "You'll never get me back, Little Brother. You dismissed me the moment you saw that I wasn't a normal vampire, and for that, you'll live without a compassionate sister to accept any apology or kind words that you throw out."

"Oh no," he said as he stared at me with wide eyes. "You've turned it off."

I smiled in vain, "You never told me how much nicer it is than being a mope-y vampire who cares."

"No, Lucia!" He said as he grabbed my by the shoulders and met me at eye level. "Please turn it back on. It'll destroy you and any humanity you've ever had."

"So?" I asked casually, and for some reason I wanted Damon to be my guinea pig, so I focused on him.

He let go of my arms and grabbed his head as he fell to the floor in agonizing pain, "Don't migraine me!"

"So you know, then," I said.

"Yes, I know," he said in a hard voice. "If I didn't, I wouldn't come running after you."

"Or I'd be a freak," I mumbled.

Regardless, I let Damon lead me into a small, dark alley where he could talk.

"Tell me what happened," he said.

"Nothing much," I casually spoke. "Just roaming around the Tennessee woods crying until I turned my feelings off. Then, I felt the need to know why I wouldn't burn, so I went to the Montana Mountains and killed some people to know why. Like I said, nothing much."

"Is it there that you found yourself to be an Evelenge?" he asked.

"Yup," I replied. "Isn't it nice to know that I'm not as much of a freak as you thought? You have the same DNA as well. Yours just isn't dominant, so you can't access it. How'd you find out?"

"There's an evil vampire-werewolf hybrid corrupting the town," Damon started. "He said that he was here for the doppelganger's blood - Elena's. He also said that he was looking for werewolves and Evelenge witches. He knew one by the name of Lucia, and he was researching further into them. I guessed it was you."

"What was his name?" I asked.

"It's not important," Damon replied.

"Whatever," I replied. "I'll go back with you, but you need to understand that I didn't miss you."

"Fine," he said, eyes hard.

With that, we ran back to Mystic Falls together.

**A/N: Hello Readers! I'm really sorry about the fact that I didn't post this week like I said I was. I feel terrible, but I didn't realize how much I had to do until last minute, and I haven't been able to write. I'm no longer promising that I'll update every day next week, but I'll try my very best to. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! I kind of think the story will end soon, but it will be a wonderful ending and I've decided to post little one-shots about Lucia and her small adventures after the story. Then, maybe, JUST MAYBE, I'll post a sequel. If you like this story, you may like one of my ORIGINAL stories that's in progress on FictionPress. The homepage link posted on my profile will take you to it! It's called "Jess E Yates, FBI Wife"! =) **


	12. So We Meet Again

When I'd seen the 'Welcome to the mysterious Mystic Falls' sign, I went my separate way from Damon.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I'm back, it doesn't mean I'm staying with you," I replied.

"Fair enough," he said. "I figured you'd say that. I got you more belongings and put it in your hotel room."

Without another word, I ran into the direction of the hotel.

When I was about two blocks away, I caught the scent of blood.

It wasn't anything special - I wasn't hungry, but I was curious as to where the smell was coming from.

Just as I felt I was getting close, a scream broke the silence of the night and I was off running again towards the sound.

As I rounded the corner of the library, I saw the female that the scream radiated from.

I also saw the back of the male vampire that was drinking from her.

I don't know why I did it, but for some reason I ran to the vampire, jumped on his back, and bit him in the neck.

I'd caught him by surprise and he screamed. His arm came out and threw me across the lawn into the brick wall of another building, but he was too enthused in his drinking to turn around.

I came at him again, and bit him in the same spot.

Only this time…I got a taste of his blood.

When I froze on his back, the man grunted, and grabbed my arm, biting into it.

He froze, too.

"Klaus," I whispered.

At the same time I said his name he whispered, "Lucia."

I'd fallen to the ground and he pivoted to my direction, looking down at me. The girl was drank dry and dead. He dropped his arm and she slunk to the ground.

"Lucia, it's you," he said. His accent hadn't changed a bit.

Suddenly, I felt a slight ping in the back of my mind of humanity and it wanted the rest of my body to leap into Klaus's arms and stay there, but inhuman part of me became enraged at the sight of him.

I lunged for his throat.

I'd made sure it didn't seem like a lunge, though. So I'd managed to pin him against the wall and kiss him.

He'd returned the kiss, and seemed to very much be into it as he wrapped his fingers through my hair.

My hands lingered down his sides and near the pockets of his jeans, and I tried to make sure he believed I was just feeling him, and my hands didn't hesitate when they felt the stake in his pocket, instead my hands went back up his sides as I stopped the kiss. He panted and I whispered into his ear.

"My name isn't Lucia," I said seductively.

In the blink of an eye, I grabbed the stake out of his pocket and plunged it into his gut.

He was obviously surprised and his eyes became boulders as he looked at mine with his.

"It's Damara," I simply cooed as I began to walk away.

Within what I counted to be around six seconds, I heard him pull the stake out of his abdomen.

With a light breeze as the only sign he ran up to me, Klaus was in front of me with his hand on my throat, and the stake that was in his gut was now in mine.

I gasped inward and he grasped tighter on my throat.

"Alright then, _Damara_," he said my new name with disgust. "You want to act like a big, bad, emotionless vampire-Evelengy hybrid? Then fine."

He grabbed pulled me up to eye level with him, "But you're not going to hide your true feelings from me. Turn it on!"

Even being an Original Hybrid, he could compel me, and as soon as the last word became audible to my ears, my barrier broke and I collapsed onto the ground in uncontrollable sobs after I quickly removed the stake.

He kneeled down to me.

"Your name is not Damara as long as you still feel," he said. "Your name is Lucia, sweetheart. I can see that it's obvious you've turned your feelings off because you're hurting. Why are you in so much pain, Love?"

"My own brothers hate me and you left me alone with torturous and hateful witches!" I yelled while looking at him with tear-filled eyes. "I hate you!"

His eyes seemed to hold sympathy, but he didn't quite cry.

"Luci," he started. "It wasn't meant for me to be gone so long. I wanted to make you proud of me when I came back. I'd wanted to build up and take control of my werewolf half and then come back and hold you into my arms as I told you about your Evelenge half. Then, I'd help you embrace it, and learn about it, so you could use it. I didn't know it'd take me so long. I'm so very sorry, Lucia. I had no idea that they'd torture you."

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He pressed a digit for speed dial, and somebody picked up. I was close enough to hear the other person speaking.

"Hello Lord Nicklaus," a female voice said as it picked up the phone.

"Nicolette, where's John?" Klaus asked. "I called his phone."

"John's dead," she said. "Your little Evelenge Hybrid gone rogue killed him. One of the staff went to check on him and he had a boner sticking out of his pants and a snapped neck to match. She later caught me and told me about it. She daggered me in the gut and knocked Cory unconscious."

"Then I guess it was correct in torturing her before she escaped," he replied, a mischievous smile playing at his lips.

"It was damned right," Nicolette said. "I just wish we could've gotten her again."

"Oh," Klaus said in mock surprise. "Nicolette, if I do recall, none of you never told me that she was tortured. I'd, in fact, told you to take care of her, but I didn't think I would've needed to compel you, so I didn't. So, since your loyalty and lives are under my compulsion, I think now is the time to kill yourself and all of the other coven members. It was nice knowing you, Nicolette."

He hung up the phone and grabbed either side of my face.

"Lucia, you'll never have to see them again," he said. "They'll be dead by morning, and they'll never hurt you again. I find it clever to kill John while he was aroused, though."

"He raped me while you were gone," I seethed. "I don't know about you, but I found a bit of justice in that."

"_What_?" he snapped, but not at me. "He _raped_ you? I'm so sorry, Lucia. I wish I were to be the one to kill him myself then."

"On the plus side, I found my family that I was searching for," I managed to choke out.

Klaus picked me up from off of the ground, and dusted me off, "Really? So, they're of the supernatural?"

"Yes."

"Who are they?"

"The Salvatore Brothers."

Klaus stopped dusting, "Do you mean to tell me that Damon and Stefan are your brothers?"

"So you know them?" I asked. "Yes, they're my little brothers. In fact, Damon is my twin, and I'm only a few minutes older."

"Those boys cause me nothing but trouble," he said. "He was quite rude when I asked him if he knew what an Evelenge Witch was. When I informed him of one, he became defensive."

"I don't know what has gone on between all of you, but I'm staying out of it," I said.

"Good," he mumbled. "Where are you staying?"

"At the only hotel in Mystic Falls," I laughed a bit. Tears still ran down my face in intervals, leaving pale streaks.

At that moment, Klaus picked me up and ran to the hotel within seconds. I'd told him where my room was, and he ran us to it.


	13. Just Klaus

**A/N: I hope this makes up for breaking my promise! Again, I'm really sorry!**

I'd never actually seen the inside of the room, because I'd had my little "spat" with Katherine beforehand.

I was surprised. When I'd asked for the biggest room available, I never thought that it'd be the Honeymoon Suite (if you'd call it a suite).

There was a four-post bed surrounded in white gossamer curtain. The blankets were a blood red, and the hardwood floors accented it by being a deep cherry color. On white shelves were glass vases full of red rose petals - some were fake from what I could smell.

The window had a two-person seat nearby. The view was of the ridges and woods that bordered the small town. I only stopped for a bit, because I didn't want Klaus to think that I'd purposely booked this room. I went over to the nightstand and turned on a small lamp.

Then, I'd emptied all of the contents out of my pockets and laid them on said nightstand.

Somewhere between Chicago and here I'd put my hair up into a messy ponytail, so now I pulled the tie out and let it fall free to my shoulders.

I'd gone into the bathroom and froze where I stood. I was quite thankful that I'd closed the door after me though.

There was a big shower on one end of the room, and a Jacuzzi that was roomy, but yet only for two. A bay rested behind white barrier curtains, with a red curtain layer that would sway in the breeze if the window were to be opened.

There was a mirror that lined the same wall the door was on, and it had two sinks. There was a small stereo nearby with a CD player. By it, were CD's titled with "romance" and "love" verbatim. There was even a Barry White disc there. On the other end of the sinks were small sample testers of perfume and cologne that smelled what I actually would describe as "sexy". There was one lotion bottle there for both man and woman. Apparently, it was supposed to "trigger arousal faster", as it said on the bottle. There were even condoms. I tried not to say anything as I saw my bag sitting at the middle of the sink. My shampoo, conditioner, and body wash were in one section of the bag and I grabbed them before stripping down and turning on the shower.

I didn't realize how dirty my body must've been. Vampires don't shower as often as humans, because they don't let off a natural stink. However, mud and dirt was caked and spotted on my clothes and areas under them.

I mean, my cleavage had a tiny leaf fragment in it!

Needless to say, I quickly jumped into the shower and let the water wash every single crack and crevice I had.

I will also say that when I'd stepped into the shower, I swapped my regular body was for the hotel's complimentary one. It smelled much sexier than the other when I realized that Klaus was in the other room.

I'd used some high brand name shampoo that made my hair smell of "fresh spring rain" and conditioned with the same scent. My body was lathered in head-to-toe in the swapped body wash called "Lustful Longing" and then rinsed.

When I'd turned the shower off and stepped out, Klaus was there, casually leaning against the doorway without his shirt - just his dark blue jeans. He wasn't looking at me, but reading the note that John had given back to me. I'd put it on the nightstand when I emptied my pockets.

He was still staring at it when he spoke.

"I can't believe you have this," he said as he ran his fingers over it.

I casually strolled over to the sink where my bag was and started rummaging through it, "John gave it to me before I killed him. He said I'd left it there."

Not much was said until I found my only pajama set and attempted to put them on at human speed.

"Don't do that," he said. When I was about to question him, he was looking at me. "You're too beautiful for clothes."

"I have to put them on, Klaus," I said as I watched him look me up and down, but not in a distasteful way. It was more like he was admiring and appreciating every single curve he was looking at.

"No," he whispered as he stepped over to me. He grabbed my hands and made them drop the pajama pants that I'd gotten to just above my knee. He stood me straight up, and looked me in the eyes for just a brief moment before he bore holes through every other aspect of my body.

He ran his calloused hands down my arms and brought them up on my back. He was stroking my neck, my stomach, and even my hair when he brought his head down to kiss me. He'd abruptly stopped the stroking but kept the kiss as I heard him unclasp his belt and drop his jeans. My hands remained on his sides as I heard the faint "poof" that undergarments make as they fall off of the body.

"You smell luscious," he whispered into my ear.

He picked me up and continued to kiss me as I heard running water start again, but this time from the Jacuzzi. Within duration of four minutes - all while not breaking our kiss - the tub was filled with warm water and soap bubbles galore.

Klaus had stepped in with me in his arms and he gently lowered us into the scented foam.

Our kiss withheld, and I discreetly nipped his lip with my teeth so I could taste his satiny and silky blood as it danced on my tongue and lips. He'd moaned and done the same with me.

For some reason, his blood made mine metaphorically boil (in the good way), so my hands began to linger along with his. My hands stroked his neck, and my legs wrapped around his at times.

I wanted more, though.

Thus my hands made their way down below the water and below his bellybutton, but just above his crotch region. He moaned louder and I smiled. When his lip had healed - mine had too - I kissed along his jaw line and down his neck to his shoulders.

His hands began to linger, too - grabbing my sides at random intervals and such.

When he couldn't seem to take it anymore, though, his hands grabbed mine and led them down further so he made me grab his cock.

It was the first time I'd ever done this, and I'll just say that I had to use two hands. He taught them to stroke, and with every one, his arousal jerked in response. Eventually, I didn't need his help anymore and he let go. Instead, his own hands found something else constructive as his thumbs trailed my breasts, making my nipples hard.

I moaned his name and he smiled as he kissed my neck.

"I love it when you do that, Luci," he mumbled against my skin. "You're the only one ever that could get me aroused so easily."

Surprisingly, his hands didn't stay on my chest. They also trailed down to my own unmentionable parts and entered them without hesitation. I jumped at first, and stifled a cry - it kind of reminded me of John. I'm glad he didn't stop though.

When he seemed satisfied with my stroking, and realized that I was subconsciously rocking into his fingers without being able to control it, Klaus picked me up slightly and pulled me over so that my legs were around both sides of his waist and I was straddling him. He slowly set me down and I could feel him enter me with what seemed like an object unlikely to fit. I found it a miracle that it went in with only slight resistance.

Soon enough, we were rocking with each other, making ripples in the water that only had surface bubbles since we've been in it so long.

We'd started our kissing again, and it didn't quite stop until I said his name over and over quite loudly as I clenched into his rocking. In that moment when I felt the most sensitive, I could feel the ridges of his head tracing and shaping me on the inside, and right after the first, I was sent at an ultimate high again.

He then said my name as he sucked on my neck lightly enough so that he didn't break skin.

I was seeing fireworks go off in my head, and I didn't remember him picking me back up, or him draining the water while still having his hold on me, because his penis was inside me for that whole time, and all I could think about was Klaus, and Klaus's voice, and the fact that even after it was over he was still inside me, and how he kissed me until my lips were bruised, and how Klaus made it even _possible_ for a vampire's lips to become bruised from kissing me so hard, and just _Klaus_!

It was always _just Klaus_.

It was when he pulled back the gossamer curtains to lay me on the bed and then exit me that I came back to reality, but I still felt a connection that I've never felt it my life.

It was that no matter where he went or what he did or for how long he was gone, I would still take him back.

He'd only compelled me to turn my emotions back on, so I knew it was all me.

I was undoubtedly and totally in love with Klaus…and I didn't want to tell him.

Yet, I was supposed to want to kill him, but I couldn't bring myself to even thing about doing it now.

He'd laid me the correct way onto the bed and put my naked body under the covers with his. The gossamer swayed in the soft breeze coming from the open window that was view-blocked by shades.

I turned back onto my side to face him.

He kissed me on the forehead and wrapped his big arms around my small body as he held me close. He had a soft smile on his face.

"You know," he said, "when I was human this was nearly all I ever dreamt about: having somebody to love. Of course, I'd also wanted children and the person I'd loved on to be my wife, but I can't have everything."

"I'd play with dolls on my good days as a human," I said, "and I'd imagine that they were real like any girl. I'd never think that somebody would truly want me, though. So I stopped dreaming that I'd have a husband when I'd look in the mirror. You're not human anymore, though, so now what do you dream about?"

"I dream about death and destruction and ultimate power," he said. "Though, when I'm with you, you're everything: my senses, my conscience, and my thoughts - my world. Being with you for this one night brought back and rekindled that month of feelings that we were together. I could only imagine what being with you for eternity feels like. Now that _you're_ not human, what do _you_ dream about?"

"I dream about having a family," I admitted. "Unless my emotions are turned off. Then, I dream about revenge and death."

He laughed ever-so-slightly, "I love you, Lucia Elise Salvatore."

I'd never actually heard somebody put "Salvatore" at the end of my last name, but it felt nice.

"Do you still love me?" he asked.

"Mmm," I said as I nuzzled into his chest so he couldn't see my face.

"I don't believe that was a direct answer," he said. "I know I've done you wrong Lucia, so I understand if you don't." He pulled himself away to look me in the eyes, and there he saw tears. "Why are you crying?"

"If I say 'no'," I started, "I'm afraid you'll become distant. If I say 'yes', I may wake up to a note beside me instead of you, and I want neither of those things to happen."

"Luci," he caressed my face with the back of his hand. "I'll never leave you like that again. I promise. As for saying 'no', I completely understand if you don't. Please just tell me the truth, though. You're the only one that can do what you do to me, and I need to know for the sake of our future."

The way he said "our future" made me want to melt, "Then, yes, Klaus. I do love you, and I always will - too much. I don't know if it's a good or bad thing, but I love you."

"Thank-you," he whispered into my hair before he kissed it. "Now when you wake up tomorrow and find me here, will you say it again?"

"Of course," I quietly sobbed.

"Good," he smiled.

I fell asleep after days without it.

I also got to say it again when I woke up the next morning.


	14. Crossroads

Klaus didn't stay long once the sun was in the sky. It wasn't that long being that by the time we actually got out of the tub it was near half past four in the morning. He stayed until around eight. That was fine - I'd only slept until six anyhow.

He'd said he was taking care of business.

I didn't do much, but since I now had my feelings back, I figured that I'd go and apologize to my brothers.

My run there was quick and quiet. I'd donned my ring to the finger on my right hand beside my pinkie before walking onto the porch. I was a Salvatore now, and I decided to embrace it.

It was only when I looked up that I realized that my brothers were standing on the porch.

"Stefan, what're you two doing out here?" I asked him as he hugged me. He was the first one to turn around and see me, welcoming me with open arms.

"Elena is signing her ownership of the house," he said. "It's nice to see you back to normal."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Why are you putting the house in her name?"

"Precaution," Damon said as he looked through the window. I could hear the pen click and footsteps approaching. The next thing I knew, I saw a graying man step out onto the porch.

He looked at me, "Oh, I don't think you were here were you? It's nice to meet you. Are you Miss Salvatore?"

"Yes," I said although it sounded like a question.

"Your name was on the deed as a co-owner until it was singed over to Miss Gilbert," he said.

I just agreed and he said his goodbyes. I went with my brothers to enter the house, but we three were all stopped at the entryway. Elena came over to us.

"Stefan, would you like to come in?" she smiled. He returned it with one of his.

"Of course," he replied, kissing her as he walked through the threshold.

"Come on in, Lucia," she said when Stefan pulled away and went into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Elena," I mumbled as I gave her hair a stroke as I passed her and went to follow Stefan.

He was pulling a bottle of whiskey from the top shelf and pouring himself a glass.

"Good stuff, huh?" I asked, sparking conversation.

"Yeah," he replied. "Do you want some?"

"Of course," I laughed as he grabbed another glass. He poured some in it and gave the bottle to me.

"We'll give Damon the other glass," he smiled. I gladly accepted the drink and toasted his glass to my bottle.

Damon came in soon after that. He saw the glass on the counter and took it.

"That little girlfriend of yours is a hellion at times, Little Brother," he said, glaring at Stefan, who was laughing.

"The ultimatum was that he does things my way," Elena said as she entered the kitchen. "Hello, Lucia. I don't think we've properly met. I'm Elena - Stefan's girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you, Elena," I said. "Forgive me for running at first. I've never seen a doppelganger."

"I'm sorry about that," she blushed. "Does anybody know where Katherine is since we're speaking of her? I haven't seen her in near a week."

"We saw her a few hours before you came over with Bonnie when Lucia first arrived," Stefan said, "but that's the last we've seen of her."

"Yeah," Damon laughed. "It was right after Lucia kicked her ass."

All three of them laughed, but I heard somebody approaching the door.

"Hello? Anybody home?" a male voice called as he closed the door behind him.

We all went into the living room.

"Hey Ric," Elena said. I just stared at him.

His brown hair stood in different arrays at the top of his head. He seemed in his early - maybe mid - thirties, and slight stubble gave him a scruffy look.

He looked at me with eyes that seemed to widen just a bit, "Hello."

There was something off about him, "Hi."

"Alaric, this is my older twin sister, Lucia," Damon said. "Lucia, this is the local vampire hunter and high school history teacher, Alaric Saltzman."

"He's a vampire hunter," I questioned, "but he doesn't hunt you?"

"We're on the good side," Stefan laughed.

"Oh," was all I said. From the corner of my eye, I could see him stare at me every now and then.

"I'm going to go while you all talk," I said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Elena asked.

"No, it's alright," I said. I subconsciously put my hand in my pocket, where it curled around the note I put in there this morning. I pulled it out and held it.

"What's that?" Damon asked.

"Nothing," I said. "It's just an old note I've had for a long time."

He didn't say anything more to me as he began talking with Stefan.

I looked over for a second to find Alaric staring at me as if knowing what the note said. There was a slight smile playing at his lips and it unnerved me.

I broke our eye contact and darted up the stairs with my bottle in the hand I wasn't holding the note in.

My room was still as I'd left it - curtains ripped and bed covers ruffled.

For the first time I noticed that there was a stereo on the dresser, and I turned it on.

Funnily, there was a Spanish station, and "Ni Rosas Ni Jugetes" was on its second chorus in the song. Paulina Rubio was one of my favorite musicians.

I turned the radio up just loud enough so I wouldn't hear what the people downstairs were doing.

Eventually, after four songs played through, I heard Stefan call me down. I ran down the stairs and threw my now empty bottle into a nearby trashcan. My note was stuffed back into my pocket, and when I entered the living room, four sets of eyes were on me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Elena and Stefan are going to school and I've got to be getting over to Liz's house," Damon started. "Alaric has a substitute for his class because he's going hunting around town to find out some things. Would you like to go with him? He offered."

This man intrigued me and scared me at the same time, but I figured I'd go with him to find what he knows. It may get my mind away from Klaus, and thoughts of what he was doing in this moment.

When our groups were dispatched, I got into the passenger seat of Alaric's car.

"So, how are you this morning, Lucia?" he asked as he put the car in drive and started onto the road.

"I feel amazing this morning," I admitted.

"Why is that?" I knew he was smiling in the way he spoke, but I couldn't see it because I was looking out the window.

"I have my brothers, knowledge, and no doppelganger to annoy me," I said. "How are _you_?"

"I'm alright," he said. Did I just detect a slight hidden English accent? No, it was just because Klaus was on my mind. "I suppose I should tell you about our job today. We're looking for a loophole in how to discriminate and seclude Bonnie from your family's and Elena's care. She's a witch that needs to be killed."

"Bonnie scared me," I laughed. "She doesn't now, but she did when I first found out she was a witch. Do you kill witches, too?"

"Not usually," he laughed. "Bonnie is a liability, though. She needs to be taken out of this problem sooner than expected."

"What has Bonnie ever done to you?" I asked. "All I know is that she's Elena's best friend and is a good witch."

"Well, that's not important," he said. "If you want, we can go on another mission. We're supposed to be tracking down a hybrid. He's of vampire and werewolf nature. They're evil and very powerful. I think all hybrids are in my opinion."

"Your opinion is wrong," I muttered too low for him to hear, but I kind of think he still did by the way he softly chuckled.

"So, Luci," he said. "Do you have a man in your life? I was married once, but Damon turned her into a vampire and then she burned herself alive as compelled to do by the hybrid we're tracking."

"I guess you could say he's in my life," I said. "It's more like he spots it up instead of being there constantly. I saw him last night." Thinking about him made me smile.

"You seem like you're really in love," he noted casually. "I'm sure he's in love with you as well. Your charm and innocence could make world peace."

"I'm not at all innocent anymore," I replied.

_Wait a minute…_

"Why did you call me 'Luci'?" I asked.

"I, uh, figured it was your nickname," he hesitated.

"Oh," was all I said. Well, he was right: it was my nickname. "Do you know the name of this so called "evil hybrid"?"

"The idiot's name is Nicklaus," Alaric replied. "We've been tracking him for near three months. Nobody can find him yet. That's sad to say, being that I'm one of the town's best trackers."

I went on the defensive when Klaus's name was mentioned. Something was definitely not right.

"Well then, Alaric," I started. "With no disrespect, I seem to come to the conclusions that either the town is small and useless, you're slow, or that Nicklaus isn't as much of an idiot, if at all, as you say he is if you of all people can obviously not find him. Being as I know for a fact that you aren't slow, because I know what slow _really_ is, or the town isn't useless because I've managed to see and do extraordinary things here, I'm guessing that Klaus isn't an idiot - he's conniving and smart."

"You just called him Klaus," Alaric said. "I never said his nickname was Klaus."

I gave him a fake smile, "I figured that's what his nickname would be."

I then reached out quickly and grabbed his right hand. I bit into his palm and got a sip of his blood. I released his hand and then smiled at him as I licked my lips. He smiled back.

"You've put me at a crossroads, Lover," I said. "I told you I didn't want part of this, so now I have the choice that I can't win no matter what decision I make.

"I can either tell my brothers and Elena that you're planning on killing Bonnie and betray you, or I can let you do kill her without telling them, thus betraying their trust and love."

"I'll let you decide Bonnie's fate, then," he said as he put the car in park and kissed my forehead. He'd taken me to the hotel. "I have some more business to tend to, along with witches to kill. I'll see you later tonight."


	15. I Love You, Brother

I walked around to the back of the hotel and was happy to see that Penny, the hotel owner, had gotten the wall fixed. Nobody knew how the hole got there, and the cameras weren't working that day. Or course, I wasn't going to tell her that I'd cut the cable connecting them.

I walked into the main lobby.

"Hello, Penny," I smiled at her. She was reading a magazine.

"Hi, Lucia," she said. This girl was in her thirties with black hair. She was a bit on the chubby side, but she'd just gotten done with giving birth to her second child. "It's Bring-Your-Kid-To-Work Day here. Please meet my son, Ryder - he's thirteen. This is my daughter, Lucy. She's two months old." She gestured to her kids as she named them.

They both had her black hair. Though, Ryder had blue eyes while Lucy had icy blue, like mine.

Suddenly, something came over me - something I've never felt before.

The baby looked like me.

Penny was holding her as she slept, and Ryder was playing the newest videogame technology, no doubt.

For some reason, a warmth and glow came over me, enough to make me want to cry…but I didn't.

"She's beautiful," I said.

"She is," Penny agreed. "Funny, though - she looks like you."

"What?" I asked. I thought it was just me that made the assumption.

"Well, I'm told that we all look like our great-great-great-great uncle Guiseppe's son, Damon Salvatore," she said. "It's a family line that's been passed down. Black hair and blue eyes run amuck in our family. I know that there's one in town now who's related and seems to be his twin. It's impossible to be the same person, because Damon was killed over a century ago. I was looking at your paperwork and you didn't sign your last name. It was odd, being that I should've caught that. I guess I was just out of it."

"Yeah," I agreed, laughing awkwardly. "I came in late. I guess we were out of it."

She agreed, and I signed my last name on the slip.

"Your last name is Salvatore?" she asked as she laughed. "We must be distantly related. No wonder Lucy looks like you. Your name is Lucia, right? Is Luci your nickname?"

"Yup," I said.

She laughed, "That's so odd."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Can I, um, use your phone?"

"Of course," she said as she handed me the receiver. I dialed the number that Damon gave me before and he picked up on the second ring.

"Lucia, is anything wrong?" he asked.

"Not with me," I started, "but Alaric has sort of "_found_" Klaus."

"Well then where is he?" Damon asked.

"Klaus is sort of with Alaric," I said. "I was dropped off back at the hotel and I'm using their phone."

"Meaning that there's other people around, right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Meet me at the high school."

"Will do."

I hung up the phone and gave it back.

"We'll see you soon," Penny said as I walked out the door. I waved back.

My run to the school was less than two minutes and I met Damon in the dark alley between the actual building and the celebratory auditorium.

"I'm staying out of this, but Klaus is in Alaric's body and he's planning on killing Bonnie!" I said quickly, and Damon laughed at me. "I honestly don't know how it happened, but I thought I'd tell you so I wouldn't betray you."

"You aren't going to help stop him?" he asked.

"I can't," I admitted.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"I know Klaus, and he's different," I said. "He taught me to be a vampire. He's given me everything. I can't help you take him down, but I can't let you die for something I refused to tell you, either."

Damon was struck with surprise, "You're telling me that you've befriended the enemy and won't help the good guys?"

"Damon, he isn't a bad guy to me," I admitted. "He's good to me."

"Whatever, Lucia."

"Hey, you should be happy that I even told you," I said. "I didn't have to. I did because…"

"You did it because why?" he asked. "Tell me!"

"Because I love you, okay!" I yelled at him. "You're my brother, Damon, and you haven't given up on me. I care about you, Damon. Not only are you my brother, but you're my friend. I love you!"

Just then, he stared at me for a second and then took me into his arms and hugged me up. It was the first time I'd really hugged. His arms wound around my neck where my head went up to his shoulders and I rested it there. My own arms wound around his waist and I squeezed tight, but not enough to hurt him.

"I love you, too, Big Sister," he said into my hair as he kissed it in a brotherly way.

Not much else happened, but he agreed that he wouldn't kill Klaus and we spent the day trying to find a way to come up with a plan.

Eventually, we found one that had a fifty-to-fifty ratio of working.

This was going to be good.


	16. Plans

**A/N: Hello Readers! The story is coming to a close, and I'm sorry I couldn't update this week. I had every intention of doing so and I've even written the chapters. This time, my internet access got shut off. Thus, the story had to wait to be posted. I'm going through with my original plans of making a one-shot story every now and then for Lucia (most of which will be funny and not so dramatic). Please review. I know exactly how this story is going to end now and I'm quite pleased with it. I hope you will be too! You may notice similarities in the story that are out of order, but I accommodated it so the story would play out well. This time I really need reviews. Please tell me: If one of the characters in the story were to have a child (if it were even possible), would it be a boy or girl? Feel free to write down name suggestions as well. **

Damon and I practiced our plan on Stefan, and it worked, but in curiosity as to whether it would work on an Original was a question left unanswered.

I've come to the conclusion that I'm an Original, but not exactly the same as Klaus.

Of course witches had no effect on Klaus, but maybe an Evelenge Witch would.

It's been covered that I am an Evelenge Witch, and that I wasn't born with down-syndrome, but a "disease" to help me survive.

Though, since I could use my powers even as a vampire - we practiced that as well - and I could use my compulsion, too, could I mix my compulsion power with my Evelenge power and make it strong enough to trick an Original? I hoped so. I'd hoped everybody understood my dilemma of saying it was a fifty-to-fifty ratio of success or failure.

If not, I could attempt to throw him up against the wall and keep him there like glue. I did that to Damon earlier, and he wasn't quite happy with me, but it worked. It was only today that I'd realized the maximum strength of my powers. I became frustrated in the slightest about the fact that even though I said I was staying out of it, I wasn't. In that hint of frustration, the fireplace roared to life, and I wasn't even looking at it.

Damon applauded, and then took a step back.

Let it be known, though, that if the plan didn't work, we had Plan B. I was told that when a "flying by the seat of your pants" or "so close to death it was tangible" situation, Plan B _always _sounded good.

His plan was to have me separate Klaus's personality from Alaric's body by drinking Klaus's blood back out of him.

Shoot, we even came up with a Plan C.

That was to compel the body that Klaus was in until we could come up with another solution. I could do that easily, but it was just a temporary fix.

If none of that worked, we were going to pack our stuff and run like hell. We wouldn't stop until we were in B.F.E. or Timbuktu…or both.

Damon and I were in it for the long run. Stefan was going to take Elena and go somewhere else if it came down to that. We were so good that we compelled the whole town to evacuate if it came down to that. I was on _fire_ with skills.

I knew I was working with Damon, but at the same time I felt guilty for betraying Klaus. He was my mentor through it all, and I couldn't help but feel like my neck should be stuck in a guillotine with the rope pulled for even attempting to hurt him.

Sadly, I couldn't turn back now. Damon told me everything that he's done, and I couldn't believe it, but when I compelled him to tell me the whole truth (he doesn't know I did that), he said the same thing.

When nightfall came, Elena, Stefan, and Damon were getting ready for some school dance and I went back to the hotel. They told me the plan that they came up with for saving Bonnie, and they were to act like they didn't know Klaus was in Alaric's body.

I waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Finally, I went into the bathroom to throw cold water on my face. I was nervous and burning up with anticipation. I was also scared.

I'd calmed myself just in time to hear footsteps enter my room.

I exited the bathroom and saw Alaric/Klaus sitting on my bed.

Silently, I slipped on a small white silk dress slip, let my hair down, and sprayed some of the best perfume I could find.

I silently stepped over to the bed and snuck up behind him. I positioned myself onto my knees and kissed the spot where his neck met his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around him.

He jumped slightly, but not enough.

"Oh, Lucia," he said as he intertwined his fingers with mine. "These human ears are terrible. I didn't even hear you approach."

He looked so different, and I felt like I was cheating on Klaus with himself, if that made sense.

"When will you go back to your original body?" I asked, kissing him again. "If we were to go out in public, the real occupant of this body would be fired from his job."

We laughed, and he answered me.

"Tomorrow," he said. "I'll be back in my own body tomorrow. Though, I kind of want to experiment with this one for tonight."

He turned around and tackled me. The gossamer swayed ever-so-slightly at the sudden movement, and I closed my eyes while Klaus - or Alaric - explored my body with his lips.

"You're much warmer," I commented as he ran his hands along my sides.

"You're slightly colder," he laughed between kisses.

"_Te gusto_," I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"I want you, too," he mumbled against my neck.

"You know Spanish?" I asked, shocked.

"Some," he replied. "I know that when you say that you like somebody using the "_gustar_" verb form it means that you want to have sexual interactions with them."

I laughed, and he continued kissing me.

The night went similar to that, and then some.

That night was the first time I'd ever had sex with a regular human.

It was odd, but he had no idea that I'd just betrayed him.

During our escapade, deep in the woods, Damon was following through with his plans, just as I was doing.


	17. The Battle and A Book

The funny thing is that this time, Klaus was the one to go to sleep because he was in a weak human body, and humans needed sleep. Right before, though, he told me a story of how one of his brothers, Elijah, occupied a human's body, and then had gotten the woman he'd slept with pregnant. The funny thing was that his-slash-the-body-occupant's son looked exactly like Elijah and not the occupant. So sad that I was already dead. Lucy's face came back into my mind. I guess it wouldn't be so bad to have a child of my own. Oh well.

I stayed up, and when I knew he was out cold, I wrote him a note and left.

**Klaus,**

**I got hungry and figured that you would be when you awoke, so I went out to get some food. I'll be back soon. I love you.**

**-Luci**

My note was much shorter, but I wasn't just going out to get food. There was another part to the plan. While Bonnie was deep underground in the old dilapidated building that many witches were burned at, Damon, Stefan, and I were going over to Alaric's apartment. Elena's little brother that I haven't met swore that he heard Elena in his apartment, but didn't check when he heard another voice.

He didn't know it, but he'd just given us the location of Katherine, who was MIA for the past week or so.

There was no time to waste, and I was angry. So, instead of sneaking up on them and risking more lives, I used my powers to blow the door off of its hinges. It shattered in many different splinters.

I ran inside just in time to see a man open fire with magic-made fireballs.

I dashed my hand across my body and he was thrown against the wall in an unknown force.

He laughed, "You must be Lucia Salvatore."

"You're damn straight," I seethed. I ran over and grabbed him up by his throat. "I'm not just Lucia. I'm a Salvatore who'll be the death of you if you don't do what I say."

"Oh, come on," he laughed and the same force that threw him against the wall threw me across the room. "You don't think that Lord Nicklaus would arm himself with anything but the best, do you?"

He came across and slapped me across the face.

"You're not the only Evelenge in town," he threatened. I could see Damon help Katherine, and Stefan was looking in an old black leather book. It must've been a Grimiore.

"Newsflash," I smiled as I daggered him in the stomach with the small double-sided knife I pulled out of my belt loop, "Evelenge females are much stronger. So if we're being honest, your boss did, in fact, not arm himself with the best."

"I found it, Lucia!" Stefan yelled.

I twisted the dagger further and then shoved a fireball down his throat.

"Yup, he's dead," I heard Damon comment as he looked back just once.

"You can go now, Katherine," I said.

"No, Klaus compelled me to stay here," came her reply.

I smiled and ran over to her. My hands grabbed either side of her face.

"You are free to leave now, Katherine," I said. Her eyes dilated and contracted.

Suddenly, she made a bolt for the door, and was able to cross the threshold.

"How'd you do that?" she asked from the other side.

"My compulsion is stronger with Klaus's when mixed with Evelenge," I said.

She just gave me a nod, and she was gone. I didn't think I'd see much of her ever again.

"Lucia," Stefan said, "only his love can bring him back to his body or you have to drink the rest of the bag of Klaus's blood."

"Damn," I mumbled. I saw his blood in a small bag with his name on it. "O negative"…awesome.

I read the book and its instructions, and then I put the lovely red liquid up to my lips and sucked with all of my might.

While savoring the lovely red liquid, all I thought about Klaus, and every detail about him. When the bottle was gone, he was standing at the doorway with a smug smile, but fury in his eyes.

"Luci," he said softly. "You've done it. You've broken all progress I've tried to build for us and my heart all in a five minute interval."

Damon and Stefan gasped. They never knew how close Klaus and I actually were.

A single tear ran down my face and I ran at Klaus.

Of course, he stopped me. He was physically stronger. He had me by my throat, and I grabbed onto his hands and swung my legs up, kicking him in the face.

I felt terrible, and at every jab and punch I gave him all I wanted to do was give up and tell him that I was sorry over and over, but I couldn't stop. It was for his own good.

After a good time of fighting, Klaus finally spoke.

"I'm done with this," he said as he grabbed a splinter off of the door hinge that I'd shattered earlier and drove it right through my heart.

I heard Damon and Stefan scream my name, but I fell to my knees, and Klaus knelt down to meet me at eyelevel.

"Why did you make me to it, Lucia?" he said with pain in his eyes. "I wasn't lying when I said I loved you."

"I love you, too," I choked out. This dagger hurt worse than the double one that Damon stabbed me with.

Klaus grabbed my hands and put them on either side of his face, "I'll never forget you."

I smiled a bit at this, because I looked him dead in the eyes.

"You will act like you are supposed to," I said, keeping contact. "You will love people like you should and act as you did when you were human. This isn't you. Come back to me, Klaus. I love you, now come back to me."

I almost cried tears of joy when his eyes dilated and then contracted. His pupils seemed to take all of this in, and he fell to the floor in screaming sobs.

I pulled the wood from my chest and threw it across the floor. I gasped as it pulled out, but it had to be done.

Stefan came to my rescue first while Damon caught up right after.

"How are you not dead?" my twin asked.

"Did he not get you in the heart?" the other asked.

I laughed slightly, "You two of all people should know that you'd have to kill my Evelenge part before you kill the vampire part of me."

I crawled over to Klaus, who had his face blocked by his hands.

My hands pulled his own down, and I made him look me in the eyes.

"Nicklaus, I'm sorry," I admitted.

He looked at me for a minute, and then grabbed me up into a massive hug as he sobbed into my shoulder. I'd never seen him cry like this before.

I just hugged him back until he was done. Damon and Stefan decided to clean up Alaric's house and get rid of the dead body before he came home.

When he was finished, he pulled away and looked at me.

"Luci," he started. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"Only physically," I said. "On an emotional level…I have no idea."

"You've set me free," he said. "You've broken the curse."

"What curse?" I asked.

"To punish me for my wrongdoings," he began, "my mother put a curse on me. I was to turn my emotions off for as long as I existed. They were off, and I killed her out of rage. For so many years I've never been nice to anybody. Then you come along and that Evelenge energy breaks the curse slightly when you're around. That compulsion you did to me broke it completely because you're so much more powerful than my mother's magic was. I'm back to normal again, Lucia. You've done it, and I can never thank you enough. I love you, Darling. I love you so much."

He hugged me again and I stroked his hair. Damon and Stefan had left to dump the body and it was just us alone in Alaric's darkened apartment.

After a while, we'd heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and we knew it was Alaric.

By the time he opened his door that Damon and Stefan fixed, we were gone, and the only thing out of place he saw was an opened window.

…

Klaus had come back to the hotel with me, and he was lying on the bed with his back against the headboard. I was about to sit between his legs until he gestured to something on a suitcase stool.

"What's that?" he asked.

I looked over and there was that lovely thick informational novel about the little town of Mystic Falls.

I began laughing so hard that I cried.

"What is it?" he asked while smiling at me.

I just shook my head as I told him.

Oh, the irony of it all!

I'd only stayed in this town to finish the book I'd been reading, and after everything that I'd been through, I still didn't get to finish reading it! I laughed even harder, and he laughed with me. When I could see again, I grabbed the book and sat in between Klaus's legs on the bed.

I opened to the spot where I stopped reading and began again.

There was so much information, like about a woman named Pearl and her daughter, who owned the apothecary in town so many years ago.

There was also information about the Lockwood family, and how their original mansion burned down along with the Salvatore family estate.

There was even a section about the supernatural episodes that happened in the town. It was titled "Mystic Falls Mysteries: Truly Supernatural or Hoax?".

There was information about vampires and werewolves, fairies and trolls, and even witches and wizards. Most of the information was true, but it could never be proven, especially about the vampires.

On the last page there was a section about "Evelenge Witches: The Rarest of Them All".

I laughed at the title, and realized that if I'd just gotten to finish this book, there would've been a lot less trouble.

Klaus read the last few paragraphs with me out loud…

"It is said that Evelenge Witch Power could be in any shape," we said together. "They were called hybrids if mixed with another supernatural creature. Females were always more powerful than the males, and the Evelenge Power had special abilities.

"They could compel most to the maximum. The Power allowed magic to flow easier through somebody. It was always much easier to tap into Evelenge Power if you were an Evelenge Witch. Said witches could throw fire, tame water, rule Earth, and control air. They controlled all four elements with ease, and did it with grace.

"As a fun fact: Female Evelenges were always fertile, even as a hybrid. It never mattered if vampires were dead. If a vampire was an Evelenge, she could still have children with humans or people related to humans, including werewolves. Though there was no record of that, it was still said to be true."

We became bug-eyed as we looked at each other. Again, Lucy's image popped into my head.

"Uh-oh," I said to Klaus as he laughed.

…

Everything seemed back to normal and Klaus and I spent lots of time together. There weren't many problems after what happened, other than the occasional supernatural creature popping up and trying to kill people. Damon, Stefan, Klaus, and I along with our human friends were always there to help squash the problem before it got out of hand. We were close, and Klaus even let me meet his family after he got them out of coffins. They were all happy to know that his curse was broken.

I even got married, but kept the last name of "Salvatore". The ring on my finger never ceased to make me smile every time I would look at it.

…

Sure enough, though, nine months after my night with Klaus in Alaric's body, a little bundle of hybrid vampire-werewolf-Evelenge joy came unto us, and thankfully, our child looked nothing like Alaric, but much like Klaus, with my eyes.

It just goes to show: An amazing adventure and story to tell can come from just one book.

My life changed drastically just because I was persistent enough to finish reading.


	18. Author

**A/N: Hey Readers! If you've noticed, I've finished the book, but have decided to start a new one. I'm not sure of the title as of right now, but I've begun the plans. Like this one, the events are all out of order, and in the second one, Damon will be dying after Tyler bites him. The points of view will switch a bit, but in the end, it's still Lucia's story.**

**I really hope you'll like it because I'm looking forward to writing it for y'all. **

**I'll update as soon as possible!**

**As of a long time ago, Lucia's second story has been posted! It's called "The Salvatore Sister: In Loving Time". It's been finished, but I figured I should've told you all because it took a while to complete. If you would like to read, please do. Personally, this was my favorite one of the two to write. I'll say that there are only 10 chapters (I'm pretty sure), but they're much longer than the ones in the first story, so it's about the same length. Check it out. :D**

**Peace & Love!**

**-S. A. Arkenburgh**


End file.
